


A New Moon | Alternate AU

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex Kralie's Marble Hornets, Copied from Wattpad, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fanfiction, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, It's boring, Jam, Lazy Work, M/M, Seth Deserves more, Slow To Update, This Is Spam, eventual gayness, slight angst, slow update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: After Entry 80, or more specific, Jay's death. He greeted by waking up in a familiar room at sunrise. Was this all a bad dream? It had turned out somehow, Jay had been offered a chance to restart and fix everything bad he's done ever since Marble Hornets, maybe even prevent the Operator from getting everyone. He was offered it in a quiet, emotionally painful way.How is he going to fix this? How is it going to change the outcome?
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Jay Merrick, Alex Kralie & Jay Merrick & Brian Thomas & Timothy "Tim" Wright, Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian & Jay & Seth & Timothy "Tim" W., Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Brian/Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Jay & Alex Kralie, Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick & Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick & Everyone, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Everyone, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Jessica (Marble Hornets), Jay/Masky, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Jessica Locke & Jay Merrick, Jessica Locke/Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 29
Kudos: 50





	1. ❝Take Your Chance❞

**Author's Note:**

> This was legit copied from Wattpad :|  
> Lol
> 
> Don't mind the ooc, it's just to make sure things don't get out of hand. I'm talking to you perverts smh. I might write a bonus chapter of this in Tim's POV. I might ALSO write a Skully POV, BECAUSE WHY NOT SHHHUSHUU!!!
> 
> CRITICISM IS ALLOWED! Its how I develop as a writer, :) please feel free to comment mistakes or things you didn't like about this chapter. I'd be glad to fix and change if I have time and thought.

* * *

"Alex!"

A shot rang in the brunette's ears as he stumbled into a room and managed to close the door, pressing his body against the door so his murderer wouldn't be able to get in for possibly worst reasons (Not like that sickos). Blood spilled from the nasty gunshot wound. "D-Dammit.." Jay cursed under his breath, the pain was unbearable. Jay dropped his video camera and leaned his head up against the rotting wood door. Alex was hitting it, seems like he put all his effort into just trying to get inside.

Tears threatened to come out of Jay's eyes, his once soft brown hair fell on his forehead and his eyes focused on the leak. The color of red painted the floor and black vintage seeped into Jay's vision. Jay breathed in through his gritted teeth, he was losing consciousness. He desperately hoped Tim or anyone trusting, at least helpful to save him from this nightmare in reality. Before he passed out, or..die, he rethought this whole situation. Pointing all the fingers that were once on Alex, on himself. 'This is all my fault,,' He thought helplessly. 'I'm sorry..'

Looks like that faceless monster had truly won. Speak of the devil. Before Jay went out, the last thing he saw was the thing itself. Jay furrowed his brows and his eye lids fell.

* * *

Jay woke up to a cold sweat in a sleeping bag in a living room. He looked around before moving his body. This place was weirdly familiar. Tim was sleeping on a couch next to him, that rang a bell in Jay's mind. This was _Brian's_ house. (JSHKJSDJS DON'T BLAME ME I FORGOT WHAT ENTRY I UH) Jay rubbed his temples before getting up, the sound of fabric rustling was loud, Jay could hear quiet breathing coming from the couch near him.

Tim merely turned around as Jay got up, could this whole Marble Hornets situation just be a dream? If so, how could Jay's mind tell the future? Well, maybe it wasn't the future. This was getting confusing. But that's weird. Jay dream-pt of this happening already. He shook it off as a coincidence and looked at a window, small lines of light shone through the bladed curtains. Then, Jay's gaze shot to Tim, this all was too familiar.

A minute passed, then a few, then almost an hour. Jay had been standing and staring at Tim for almost an hour. This would count as watching, as Jay _was_ technically doing so. He sighed, "Maybe It was just a dream..After all, dreams can't tell the futu-" "Jay..?" Tim's tired voice cut Jay off, the taller male of them two flinched, "Oh, g..good morning Tim," Jay said quietly, Tim raised a brow before turning away and waving him off.

Tim was known to Jay as a dismissive kinda douche bag guy. Jay rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. This was definitely real and - did he dare say it? Did he go back in time or maybe he just got lucky? Jay remembered saying hey to Tim and, maybe he could know if he actually...went back in time??? Jay thought he was going crazy. Whether it was a dream or not, he was glad the pain was gone.

He was also relieved the whole Marble Hornets crew was here if he remembered, Jay set the water down on Brian's counter and went back to the living room. His pajamas were sweaty and cold, probably from Jay getting all heated up from his nightmare (NO, NO NO NO. NOT IN THAT WAY). Jay sighed, "Whoa Jay, You alright? You seem tense." A heart melting voice, well to Jay, was heard. He quickly turned around, seeing Brian.

Jay was multi relieved, Brian was alright, at least for now. He ran into Brian and hugged him tightly, almost crying in between his happy gasps. "Brian! You're okay, you're okay, god damn.." Jay repeated, Brian patted Jay's back hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine. But are you fine? Why are you so.. I don't know, relieved?" Brian pushed Jay out of the hug gently. Jay sighed, "Just a nightmare about losing all of you guys," Jay answered, "Hopefully it's a nightmare.." he muttered. Brian patted Jay's shoulder.

"It's alright bud, we're still here and we're all tired." Brian chuckled, Jay chuckled along, "Yeah. I'm glad." There was a brief silence before everyone else walked into the room, Seth, Amy, Alex and Sarah. "Hey, morning." Seth greeted, he yawned after the sentence and plopped down onto the sofa. Amy stood next her boyfriend silently. Suddenly, the star killer of Jay's "nightmare" approached him, catching Jay off guard, he flinched and stepped back nervously when Alex spoke. 

Alex paused for a bit before finishing his sentence. "You got the script finished, Jay? We start filming _today_." he said, Jay gulped quietly before nodding. "You okay BlueJay? Did that nightmare you speak of get to you?" Brian cut through, Jay waved his hands and dismissed it heavily. "No, no, I'm fine. Just, still tired." He replied with a slightly squeaky voice. Brian raised a brow, a bit anxious. "Alright, if you say so."

Alex stepped off, collecting the sheets Jay had been working on, the "night before" on the coffee table. Jay clicked his tongue slightly, it was a nightmare, just a nightmare it's fine. But the more Jay kept telling himself that, the more he disagreed with himself. Jay sighed helplessly. Seth looked over at him, only to raise his eyebrow and focus back on his line of work. Jay didn't know Seth too much. Hell, he only talked to him once, _once._ Wait, once, after they filmed the first part of Marble Hornets. Jay's blood pumped. His heart raced and his mind was practically taking in too much thoughts.

What if it _wasn't_ a nightmare? Maybe, just, maybe, Jay can change up this so the same thing didn't happen before? There are so many things he can change to prevent all these deaths and his as well. He can save everyone, But..how? Maybe he can help Alex and everyone will be okay? That thing is already bothering him by now, why didn't he get a chance to go back even more? Before the monster and before Marble Hornets.

Jay let out a "tch" sound, disappointed with himself, but this probably wasn't his decision. How about he just goes the way things are until important choice making.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;^)


	2. ❝Let's Talk.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDKAJKJDNKJS SLIGHT BRAY IM SORRY LOLOL

* * *

"God dammit Alex, I'm leaving."

Tim sighed before stormed out of the house. Brian didn't bother to follow along. Jay, in fact, did. But this was a time when Jay and Tim _barely_ talked. "Fine! Go ahead. I don't think Marble Hornets needs you anyways." Alex cursed under his breath after his response. After filming the first part of the film, Alex had chosen to continue on with the second part. Everyone was tired and hearing Alex demand them to "suck it up buttercup", Tim had refused and said that everyone needed a break.

Knowing that Alex was a demanding person, during the film of course, and Tim was short-tempered, this resulted in an argument. Jay stood up, walking over to the door. "Jay, where are you doing?" Brian asked, "Yeah, you need to supervise a few more scripts." Alex said afterwards. Jay's breath hitched. He was literally afraid of Alex after he was shot. "I.." Jay couldn't spit it out at first, but he took in a deep breath and sighed, "I'm going to look for Tim." Alex rolled his eyes and Brian merely shot him a small smile.

Jay stepped out the home and into the outside, he immediately spotted Tim leaning against his car and smoking a cigarette. Jay walked up to him nervously, this was going to be awkward. Tim spotted Jay right away and spitted out a "What." coldly. Jay could already feel Tim's tone stab his outer shell. "Are you okay?" Jay asked, yet still, concern in his voice. Tim clicked his tongue dismissively and ignored the question. "I know you're upset, but I can talk to Alex and we can sort this out." Jay offered, still no reply.

Jay had never seen this side of Tim before, though his amnesia got the better of his brain when he filmed himself all the time, this memory was hazy. When Tim stormed off, Jay didn't go after him. Sure, Tim punched him and was rude to him plenty of times, but Tim was icy stone cold towards the brunette. "Hey.." Jay called out to him again, this time with more confidence. Tim looked at Jay a bit, he clicked his tongue out of annoyance. "I don't _want_ to sort this out with Alex, _Jay_. I just need a smoke, so leave me alone." He answered.

Jay hissed lowly at the cold painful reply. "I- uh...I promise talking with Alex will be bette-" " **stop acting like you know me** " Tim cut him off before stomping his cigarette out and walking past Jay to get back inside the house. Jay stood there, and he was a bit hurt honestly. Jay did know Tim, but miracles happen with prices most of the time. He sighed and followed Tim in.

* * *

After filming, everyone decided to go out and get drinks at a nearby cafe. The whole crew. Jay was walking next to Brian at the end of the long side line, he was quiet and most of the time nervous. Brian was talking with Tim, Alex was chatting with Amy and Seth was making small talk with Sarah. That was that. Jay didn't feel lonely, for he had gotten used to being alone. But he was still scared of abandonment. Jay zoned out, ignoring the surrounding sounds as he walked. How was even going back in time possible?

This couldn't, Jay saw this before. Going to go slack off with his quote on quote friends, apart from Brian. It was nice to see everyone alive again. It was so relieving. However, starting over a relationship Jay built up with someone dear to him? No, that wasn't relieving. Jay felt like a stranger, and Tim acted like a stranger. Which, he was.

Jay shot a quick glance to his former friend, Tim looked okay, smiling and laughing along with Brian's jokes. For the first time in forever, Jay felt oddly jealous. Even when they both knew each other well, Jay failed to make Tim fully happy. Being happy wasn't the point, but Jay wanted to feel that feeling to know that he was feeling good, great, more than okay.

Jay's shoulders dropped and his eyes rolled their gaze away from the group. It was slightly cold, dawn was approaching at a slow pace. Jay hadn't noticed that they were already in the cafe, he was zoning out and was busy sulking quietly to himself. "Are you gonna sit down Jay?" Alex asked, his voice tensed Jay, "Oh, uh. Yeah." He replied as calmly as he could. Jay took a seat next to Tim.

After ordering their drinks, everyone started talking about their life, news, joking around and mostly just slacking, Jay shot small side glances at Tim. After that little uncomfortable silence Jay was in, they started walking back.

* * *

"Hey, Jay?" Brian asked Jay when they got home, "Let's talk." Jay raised his brows and looked at Brian. "You were quiet the whole time, did Tim or Alex say something?" Jay blinked, "Oh...uh...no, no, I'm fine it's just - uh - " Jay flushed, nervously looking for words. A small smirk plastered onto Brian's face, he flashed the smug look at Jay, which made him even more nervous. "You can tell me BlueJay, it's okay."

Jay sighed, "No, I'd rather not - " "I know you like Tim," Brian blurted, "What?!" Jay furrowed his brows and stared at Brian doubtfully. "C'mon, I saw how you glanced at him every 5 seconds and when we were walking back, your face turned bright red when he glanced back at you." Brian chuckled. Oh of course, Jay made it look like that. "No, I was just nervous and anxious that - it was awkward every time I tried to talk to Tim." Jay answered.

"Lies," Brian shook his head. "Am not!" Jay crossed his arms before untangling them to fiddle with his thumbs. Brian chuckled again, this time, more genuine and teasing. "Then who _do_ you like? You've been acting weird all day, like a 15 year old girl that fell in love with a boy she just met." Jay rolled his eyes. "Nobody, Brian. You know very well I'm not gay." Jay sighed and looked away. 

"Aw, could it be Tim?" Brian asked, Jay shook his head. "Seth or Alex?" Jay raised a brow at him. "I barely know Seth." Jay chucked at him, Brian sighed, "Sarah? Or perhaps, Amy?" "What?! No, no, stop it Brian I don't have a crush on anyone here." Jay hissed annoyingly. Then, Brian walked up to Jay, kneeled down slightly and pointed at himself, "Or is it..muah?" Jay almost laughed. "You wish," Jay giggled and pushed Brian away slightly. "Oh that's a lie too, you _love_ me," Brian smiled. 

Jay shrugged happily. "I dunno, do I?" Jay raised his arms to make a 'I don't know' gesture. Brian laughed, "I hope so," He joked. "I still think it's maybe Tim," Jay rolled his eyes playfully in response. "C'mon, before they think we're making out." Jay ushered Brian out the room.


	3. ❝Bluebird, Bluebird❞

* * *

Jay woke up to the sound of loud crashing pots and pans in the kitchen, then, a curse after. Jay got out of his sleeping bag and looked around, how did Brian and Alex or anyone else not hear that? Jay noticed that Tim's soft breathing was not heard. That reason was because Tim wasn't on the couch. "hello?" Jay called out when he reached the room where the loud noise came from. Tim was there, moonlight that spilled from the window onto his face.

"Tim..? What are you doing up so late?" Jay asked, Tim was in his tan sweater and was wearing jeans. His dark brown hair splayed across the top of his face, "Nothing, go back to bed." Tim demanded coldly. Jay was done, for this whole month Tim had been bossing, making mean comments and being cold towards Jay. Jay hadn't even done anything wrong. When Tim interacted with others he didn't know so well, he was acting as if they were pals or something.

Jay furrowed his brows and shook his head. "Why are you up?" He asked, Tim stayed silent. " _why_ are you up, Tim?" Jay nearly cringed at how much he sounded like Alex, demanding answers from a child. "None of concern is why." Tim answered, still ice cold as ever. Jay sighed, he made his way to Tim and set a hand on the smaller male's shoulder. Tim pushed it away afterwards. Jay rolled his eyes annoyingly.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, his voice turning into one of worry.

"Nothing." Tim replied carelessly.

"Why are you so upset at me all the time?"

"I'm not upset at you just go back to sleep."

"Well I can't if I know you aren't gonna be here. That gives me paranoia."

Tim looked at Jay, brow raised and giving him a stink eye. Jay shrugged, "You seemed really upset that one time when I tried talking to you Tim, I - I just wanted to help." Tim sighed, his expression softened. Looks like he gave in. "It's not that I don't like you around, _Jay_. But I just can't shake that feeling off that you're always on Alex's side." Tim answered.

Jay was taken aback, what? "I..I'm not though," Jay commented, trying to hide his chuckle. "Alex has been acting weird. You're his friend, you know what's up. You've been acting weird, you also know what's up about that." Tim said, "So what's up about it?" Jay froze, "Alex...he hasn't been-" "No, not Alex, I don't give a damn about him, what about you? Just before the first time we shot Marble Hornets, you confident and all excited about this supervisor stuff. Now you're all nervous, and quiet." Tim cut him off.

"Oh." Jay replied lamely.

"So?" Tim moved the conversation onward, making Jay talk. "I.." Jay didn't know what to say, that he was just more tired? Tim would think he was out of his mind if he just told him he came from the future and Alex just had killed him. "Listen, if it's personal, like love life or family, I get it." Tim said, love life. That option had Brian's name written all over it. 

"No, it's not any of those, I swear. I'm just.. concerned for Alex's health and your well-being," Jay replied. "I was nervous because I was worried and I was quiet because I was hoping you both were okay - " Tim nodded, Jay mentally sighed in relief. But the crush on Tim thing stayed in the back of his mind. "That makes sense, I guess." Tim said, Jay prayed Tim was actually going to be nice to him like this for the rest of his life now. 

Between thinking about Tim and this past, he thought about the future. If Jay wasn't careful, Tim could be the one who was going to be killed. He had to take his time and be less stubborn, oh Tim. Jay's eyes softened when he looked at the man. What was he going to do? Jay was worried, tired and well, Worried! He didn't know what to do to keep certain things from happening.

Tim noticed his staring, "Uh, you alright?" Tim asked, "You seem to be gawking." Jay snapped out of his trance and chuckled nervously, "I-I'm alright, I'm gonna get to bed, you should too." Jay said, Tim thought for a moment. "Yeah, I should." he said and yawned. Jay nodded, "You go first, I'll catch up." Tim waved his hand off at Jay.

Jay was too tired to get mad at the dismissive hand wave. He stumbled back to his sleeping bag and felt asleep instantly. Jay had never wanted to go to sleep this much before, so this was strange for him, since he had paranoia and insomnia. Things were so...normal. Jay smiled in his sleep, this was really peaceful. Enjoyable and nice, hopefully this never ended.

* * *

When Jay woke up, bright light shone onto his face, basically he woke up being blinded by the sun. He covered his eyes and sat up, "Morning Jay," Tim greeted from the couch, Jay nodded, "Morning." He casually said. Brian sat next to him, he laughed at what awoke Jay. "Bri you have to do something about that window, my eyes are practically burning." Jay rolled his shoulders and stood up.

"I will, don't worry." he laughed before nudging Tim. Tim merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Jay shrugged it off as a friend thing and walked off. Seth was in another room, Amy and Sarah were talking in the living room with Brian and Tim, Alex was...in the kitchen. Jay awkwardly tried to walk away but Alex called him over.

"Jay," Alex walked up to the shorter of them both. Jay rolled his eyes, "What?" He asked, Alex pointed at the laptop on the counter. "Make sure to supervise the new script later." Jay noted it, "Okay." He replied lamely. "Also, what's up with you? First time we talked a couple of weeks ago you tensed at everything I said to you." Alex asked, "Now you're annoyed."

Yay..More emotion and thought talking. Jay shrugged again, he walked passed Alex to begin his little job. Alex didn't push it and walked away. Jay could hear him talking to the crew from here, god. Jay wasn't ashamed to admit it, he genuinely hated Alex a bit. Well, Alex killed him in the future and Alex is just a jerk.

When were those times when he was a chill and nice guy? Jay missed it. A lot.


	4. ❝Soon Be Told❞

* * *

"Jay you didn't supervise the script?!"

Alex yelled, he looked so angry, but maybe just disbanding this crew would stop all this madness. "Because Alex," Jay said back, he normally didn't stand up for himself but it was different. "This is a bad idea. Please, just drop your project," Jay pleaded quietly. Alex clicked his tongue in annoyance. Jay narrowed his eyes, his brows furrowed and his arms crossed. "You haven't been sleeping, staying up to write scripts and wasting so much money buying loads of tapes." Jay hissed at him,

"He _is_ right." Brian jumped in, shrugging slightly. "I haven't seen you sleep in a long time." Alex glared, "That doesn't matter, this film means my future to me, _Jay_." "Well you won't have one if you don't drop it!" Jay spat, everyone was in the room. Watching and thinking about what to say. Jay shot a glance to Tim, in which, Tim responded with a confused look. Was he starting to suspect Jay? He looked back at Alex, which seemed to be frustrated. "Listen Alex, I care about you. This film is keeping you up! At least just sleep and stay safe, I don't know from that - that thing!" Jay splayed his arms out.

"What? What thing?" Brian asked, Jay choked on his words, Alex looked over at Brian, "Nothing. Just, we'll talk about this later Jay, " He dismissed Brian and walked away. Jay's friend looked over at him, furrowing his brows in pure concern. "Jay...is there something you're not telling us?" Bri asked, Jay gritted his teeth and dews formed on his forehead. He felt stares from the rest of the crew. "I..." Jay gulped.

"No, it's just...Alex's problems, I uh. The other reason why he's up, it's personal to him." Jay said, the lamest excuse. "If it's personal, why did he tell you?" Tim asked, raising a brow. "He...didn't." Jay said, "You all should go home, this film isn't worth it." Jay said, setting his hand on Brian's shoulder. Brian looked at the rest of the crew. "Yeah, I bet so." He said with a small smile and got up, everyone followed along, packing their items and leaving.

Tim left last, approaching Jay to talk to him. "Hey, you wanna get something to eat later today? Since we're all quitting this whole Marble Hornets thing, I still think it's worth being friends with you." Tim said, that was..the nicest thing Tim had ever said to Jay in this timeline. "Sure Tim," Jay said tiredly, Tim smiled and handed him a small piece of paper before leaving.

* * *

On Jay's way home, he went to Rosswood, which, didn't feel so sinister or uncomfortable when the monster was harassing him. Jay sat on a log, he thought about what else he could do. Disbanding the crew just took a few words. Keeping them away from the thing is going to be more than that. Now that Alex knows Jay knows about the monster, Alex might attempt another murder attempt. Jay groaned in frustration.

"Hey, you look troubled."

A girl's voice was heard, Jay spun his head around, raised a brow at her. There stood a girl, around 5'2 or 5'3. She wore a furry coat, her brown hair spilled onto her shoulders. She had light green eyes, and her coat was strangely resembling a bug. "Hm?" Jay hummed, the small child sat next to him on the log, something was on her head, a butterfly perhaps? Jay squinted, no, it had 4 wings, but it was furry. A moth?

"Hi, I'm Junior. But people around here call me 'Moth Girl' " Junior greeted, "Mhm, I'm Jay." Jay introduced, keeping his eyes on the furry animal on her head. "Oh, you're looking at Dan." She said, the girl smiled a bit before snapping Jay out of his trance. "Who's or what is Dan exactly?" Jay asked, looking at her finally. She was, short. Shorter than Tim. "Dan's my poodle moth. His full name's Dandruff, but Dan is a better name." She said, "Anyway, are you okay?"

It was weird. What was a little kid doing here all alone? That monster's in the woods and she looked like she came out of the woods itself. "I'm fine, but what are you doing in there? Y'know it's dangerous, where are your parents?" Jay asked, the girl shrugged. "I dunno. Dan likes Rosswood. My parents kinda poofed out of my life. So I live with my moths." Moths? She has more? She was already weird.

It's rude to judge though. "I...Alright.." Jay replied, "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, Jay had not seen this coming, he's never seen this girl here before, "Just...thinking.." Jay said. "Okay, but why are you upset?" she asked, Jay glanced at her, shooting her an anxious clearly uncomfortable look. "If you aren't comfortable with answering it's fine," She said. "Just go home, this place is dangerous." Jay said before getting up to go to his car.

The girl didn't seem to move, she just watched as Jay left before leaving herself. Creepy. Jay got weird vibes around her. Some children are just creepy weird. On his way home, he got a call from Tim.

"Is this Jay?" Tim asked through the line,

"Noooo. I didn't just give you my number." Jay joked.

"Very funny, so, you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, where we going?"

"To the cafe, I noticed you were quiet and we didn't get to talk."

"I'm pretty sure _if_ I talked to you, you'd curse at me."

"True, meet you there."

"Yeah."

* * *

As soon as Jay reached the area, waves of deja vu flooded over him. He saw the cafe somewhere in the future when he and Tim were driving past it to get to the park. Jay parked by the street and got out of his car, he was greeted by Tim's warm smile and his comfortable aura, a drastic change from a month ago. "Hey Tim," Jay waved at the man, Tim waved back, "Hey." They both walked into the little shop,

They both ordered a coffee and started talking. "When did you meet Alex?" Tim asked, "When we were both in college, you?" Jay replied, "When I came to audition for this stupid film." Tim laughed a bit. Jay laughed along, "I saw him sometimes in the halls. I saw _you_ in the halls. Followed him around everywhere." Jay flushed a bit, he fiddled with his thumbs and chuckled nervously. "Ha-uh, yeah. I was kinda lonely at the time." Jay commented nervously.

"It's alright, same here. The only friend I really had was Brian." Tim smiled, Jay was a bit comforted and sighed to relieve his adrenaline. "Brian was a nice guy too, he makes good friends, like uh..you." Jay said, trying to sound more friendly, "Oh. Uh. Thanks, you too," Tim replied awkwardly. Jay mentally face palmed for making this awkward. 

* * *


	5. ❝Laugh.❞

* * *

Thinking about it more, Jay didn't want to take chances of getting anyone else killed. Alex was still going to aim for murder either way. What if Jay got Tim killed? Jay rather die than getting Tim dead, thoughts of that shot arrows of pain into his heart. God, no. Jay was pretty sure in the future, Brian was already dead, Jay had to pick one person, or maybe two? Why not everyone? While his talk in the cafe with Tim, Jay had started panicking and thinking these thoughts.

He zoned out, Tim got a bit worried and they both stepped outside after Tim paid for the drinks. "Jay, you alright? Holy - you're shaking - " Tim asked and set his hands on Jay's shoulders. Jay's breath caught in his throat. "I-I'm sorry - " He apologized. "It's alright, you should get home." Tim said and took Jay's hand so he could lead him to Jay's car. Jay allowed himself to get dragged slightly, but got more nervous by the second. 

"What's wrong Jay?" Tim asked, Jay took in a breath and let out, "I'm just worried, about..the f-future," Dare he said, Jay paused and hesitated before getting into his car. "don't worry about it, I'm gonna be fine. I'm sure everyone else is too." Tim reassured Jay, the other brunette just nodded, as if he was calm. Jay turned on the engine to his car, waving slightly to Tim before driving off. 

Jay gripped the wheel, mind racing. He couldn't believe he didn't finish that little "date" with Tim. They were friends, friends right? Or are they still strangers to each other. Jay didn't even know if Tim was still a friend to him in the future. Dammit. A pink hush plopped onto Jay's face. He shook his head, Tim was a friend. Just a friend. What? Why is he even having these thoughts? Whether Tim was a friend or a crush didn't matter. Jay had to prevent injury to his friends, that was the only thing that mattered.

Jay sighed, letting the wheel lose and keeping his eyes on the road. He was almost..home? Home? Hm..Jay thought, did he even have a home? Of course he did, right? Jay couldn't remember. Where was he going to stay? In his car again? No..Jay parked his car on the side of a random street and took out his phone.

Jay used to be organized. With script writing and he always have his day planned...Jay's address should be in his phone, but Jay couldn't seem to find something that could take notes. Alex knew, wait, if he actually did, that would be weird...maybe Brian knew? Jay shook his head and started his car up again. Jay scrolled down the number list and pressed on with the title of his friend's name.

"Hey Brian, do you uh - know my address?" Jay asked, a bit flustered because it sounded...awkward.

"Hm? That's a weird question." Brian simply said,

"I don't know. I just forgot all of a sudden.." Jay said lamely, stupid excuse but it works..

"Uh, alright Blue, I got you. It's - " Brian was cut off all of sudden. Pausing.

"Are-Is everything okay?" Jay asked, worried.

"Yeah yeah, I thought I saw something. You live at [Jay's address(I don't know..)], I hope it helps?"

"Thanks Bri, I - I'll make it up to you."

"Jay, are you okay? You're acting a little weird."

"I'm _fine_ " 

With that, Jay hung up and started up his car. he hopes Alex doesn't start thinking about...that. Jay shivered, first. He had to prevent Brian from disappearing. Will he have to wait 3 years later like last time? Or are things...starting now? Jay didn't know. He'd rather be safe than sorry though. How did Alex know Jay was going to talk to Brian next after talking to Tim? How? Wait, Jay _did_ post his videos publicly. Alex could've been watching. But what are the chances of that? Right? Jay bit his bottom lip. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. I'm just more busy now. <3


	6. ❝Reach Out To Me.❞

* * *

Jay pulled up in his driveway, nothing out of the blue yet..like cryptics stalking him or anything. "I don't know why I was expecting anything weird..." He told himself sheepishly. Jay twisted his keys out of the keyhole for the car and opened the door to get out. It was already dark, Jay had troubles with the directions and now he might have to explain things to Brian, or Tim after today.

Jay walked up the steps of his porch and stopped as soon as he reached the front door. Jay fished out the correct key to his house and unlocked his door. He had a sudden chill down his spine when he entered his home, this was unfamiliar. From the future, Jay had learned to never ever ignore those weird feelings. He whipped around and looked from left to right when he poked his head outside.

Nothing.

Like everytime he checked. Jay sighed, neither in disappointment or relief. Does Jay just relax instead of being on edge all the time? He had to think, he had to figure out how to stop all this. Alex and that - that- monster. Was it the monster's fault? Of course it was it's fault, Jay thought back to one of the tapes Alex had gave to him, one of which, of Alex recording the thing outside on his porch.

Was it happening right now? Jay couldn't confront the monster, Jay couldn't prevent anything bad from happening. He cringed at how useless he could be. Keep everyone safe, he planned, don't let anybody die, including Alex. Alex may be rude, possibly maybe even evil at this point. However, he was still a friend, Alex was a good man. He was just terrorized and slowly going insane. Jay felt guilt sink a hole in his stomach.

Maybe all this was Jay's fault after all.

Maybe Jay could've prevented this in the first place.

Maybe he could've been useful.

He could've helped.

But he was a coward.

Jay cursed under his breath and quickly locked the door before running into the living room. Jay closed all the windows and blinds, then quickly ran upstairs to lock himself in his room. It was like he was an angry teenager, was Jay even still in college as this was happening? he didn't care anymore. Jay said he was going to prevent this, he promised he would help. But all he wants to do now is to save himself.

Coward.

C0w4rd.

c0W4Rd.

01100011 01101111 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 

* * *

The next morning, Jay woke up at 6am, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, grabbed his sweater, bag and hat before running out of his house. He turned his car on and pulled out of his driveway. On the way, Jay got a text from Bri. Of course, texting while driving will never be safe and he doesn't encourage it, but it's Brian. (OKOK SO NO, DON'T DO THAT EVEN IF ITS YOUR FRIEND SMH)

Jay quickly glanced from his phone to the street repeatedly. Red lights were like his break so he could text Brian back. Jay quickly stated he needed to call Brian instead since he was driving.

"Hey Jay, since we stopped working on that film, you wanna hang with me and Tim at a cafe today at 6?" Brian asked, in his good mood normal tone.

"With Tim? This early?" Jay replied,

"Is that a yes?" Brian simply said,

Jay rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm busy."

Jay ended the call and he set his phone down.

Jay had planned on going to talk with Alex if he had seen a weird figure last night, that was too much of an important matter at the moment. But Tim and Brian enjoying themselves before the worse comes? Shouldn't Jay be there? He has his head twisted up around those choices. Jay didn't know. He already said no, so that was that.

Jay parked his car in an area beside the road instead of the parking lot for Alex's apartment. Jay was going to knock on the door and confront Alex, since he was already blocked by him on phone. Jay merely rolled his eyes when he found out, classic Alex. He was annoyed. Jay walked into the area, he was surprised he still remembered which apartment belonged to this former friend.

Jay knocked on Alex's door, a few seconds passed until he heard a door unlocking. Alex didn't seem too thrilled to see Jay at his door. "Hi Alex," Jay greeted with no emotion. Alex looked down at the shorter male before clicking his tongue in annoyance. "What." He said, not bothering to say hi back. "Alex, I need to ask you something." Jay brought the topic up right away, not to waste any time. 

Alex paused for a moment before looking down a bit. He looked tired, stressed and maybe Jay's visit made it worse. Jay felt a little bad, no lies. "Look, I'm sorry for bothering you Alex. But I really need to ask you-" "Just ask it." Alex cut him off, obviously more annoyed. "Okay. Did - did you see something last night?" Jay asked, "What do you mean?" Alex raised a brow. " _Jay_. What are you getting at?"

Jay bashfully stammered, "Don't lie to me, did you see this weird man like figure outside of your house last night?" Jay asked, Alex's expression changed. Like he just saw a ghost. "How did you-" Alex scrambled to close the door on Jay. "Wait wait! Alex, Alex, just- just answer the question." Jay said, Jay almost cringed of how familiar the line 'wait, wait, Alex, Alex' was. "No, I can't talk about that with you. Just leave me alone." Alex replied.

"Alex! You have to listen to me, I want to help, just, please, you need to tell me what's going on." Jay informed in his most soft but serious voice. Jay was trying to show he cared, he wanted to help. Alex blinked a couple of times and shook his head. "You can't." He closed the door after that. 

Jay was more worried than ever, but - he didn't want to get kicked off this land by the police. He walked away afterwards and decided to join the boys at the cafe. No. Jay could dig deeper into this, he was going to help Alex. Whether he liked it or not. 

* * *


	7. ❝Reality Nightmare❞

* * *

"Oh, did you change your mind because you finally processed the thought of Tim being here?"

Brian asked with that golden grin, Jay rolled his eyes and sat down next to Bri. "No, I'm just bored. I tried talking to Alex." Jay replied. Brian's smile faded. "Oh. Don't have that long face, get a coffee, or cake." Jay sighed, "I'm not hungry." Brian crossed his arms. "Okay, you aren't hungry. Let's talk then. Rumors?" Brian offered, Tim shook his head.

"Rumors are for minors." Tim commented, "Do I count as a minor?" Brian asked jokingly, "Yes, but your age speaks otherwise." "Very funny-" Jay just sat through their joking and teasing, why didn't Alex want his help? Maybe he knew Jay was going to get in the way, or make things worse. Maybe Alex was right.

"Jay, are you alright?" Tim asked out of concern. "Oh. Uh. Yeah. I'm just stressed I guess." Jay muttered his response. "What's going on? You can talk to us." Tim said, Brian looked at him, agreeing with Timothy. "I guess, Alex is going through something, I want to help him, he just won't let me. I'm worried about what's going to happen next if he lets himself go through through it." Jay answered.

"I'm sure Alex is going to fine, he's a smart man, he can figure things out on his o-" "No he can't! We're gonna die, I'm gonna die, it's going to be my fault-" Jay blurted out, he paused, Brian and Tim paused, some people around stared. "I-" Jay quietly said before running out of the cafe. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.." Jay cursed under his breath, he got in his car and drove away. Why the heck did he say that? Around a bunch of people, in front of Tim and Brian at the very most! 

Now they're going to question him. Jay hated lying, actually, he wasn't very good at it. His phone rang after just a few minutes of driving, Jay didn't answer it, figuring it was just Brian or Tim. It switched to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Tim.."

Jay's breath hitched,

"Are you okay Jay? We can..talk about it if you're comfortable. Just you and me,"

Jay cringed, _Just you and me?_

"just text back or something if you want to,"

"I won't go anywhere."

Jay looked down. Jay could either help everyone alone, or fail. That was his thought all along. Maybe, not getting anyone else in any more danger he already is in, he can do this. Would Tim be willing to accompany him again? Or will it be like last time. Jay missed him. Jay missed everyone. Maybe talking to Tim won't be so bad. It doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Maybe Jay just needs someone to listen to him. He was hesitant. He's not telling Tim about the future to the past thing. He ignored the message.

* * *

Jay was figuring out what to do next in his journal, he already knew what was going to happen if he did some certain things, hopefully he doesn't bump into totheark. Maybe he shouldn't do social media. Maybe he could be less obvious? He could block Alex on all social media? Alex was definitely watching him the whole time he was posting entries about Marble Hornets. 

He was wrapped up in the middle of it all. Fuck it. He's not uploading entries. Jay shut his notebook and stumbled onto his bed. What to do now? In the future, Jay was always so stressed with trying to solve his situation, he had no time to be bored. Jay wasn't asking for problems _now_. He was just stressed and had no idea what to do. He didn't want to talk to Brian or Tim right now. He didn't have have Jessica's number, Seth and Amy are valid, but he barely knew them. 

Might as well take a nap?

Yeah.

Jay was going to nap.

* * *

"Alex. Watching."

A woman whispering was heard, Jay jolted awake. He was still in his room, but everything was pitch black. Jay got up and walked over to his door, blindly feeling around for the door knob. When Jay succeeded in getting it opened, his house lights were off as well. To his surprise, the only light illuminating the dark hall and stairs was the downstairs bathroom light.

Jay swore the light wasn't on, and he had never used the downstairs bathroom. Ghost? Alex? Intruder? Jay fished his phone out of his pocket to dial the police department's number, but his phone was dead. Even though he never used it that much for the day. Jay was freaked out, but also too tired to be fully afraid.

"Who's there?"

Jay called out, no answer. Maybe Jay had turned the light on, he was probably just paranoid. Jay mentally told himself to relax and that everything was okay. This _was_ the past. Not the future. Jay quietly made his to the bathroom, he stopped when he reached the door frame, there stood- _him._

Jay let out a fear filled squeak before turning around, the rug scratched his skin and caused him to trip, the masked man took the time to pounce on Jay, pinning him down on his back, Jay scrambled to get away, he whimpered, he screamed, he cried for help. "Ss-Stop! Leave me alone!" Jay pleaded, the masked man didn't speak. "What are you doing here?! You aren't supposed to be here! Not at this time! Please please-" Tears threatened to fall out of Jay's eyes. "Stop..stop..stop-" 

The hands gripping his wrists behind his back tightened, for once, Jay realized how weak and thin he really was. The masked man had no trouble in keeping Jay down. "leave me alone.." Jay muttered with a begging tone, the grip on his limbs got so tight, Jay could feel it bruising him. Hot tears streamed down the smaller male's face and into the rough texture of his rug. Jay felt like passing out.

He was tired, he was getting more tired at least. Jay glanced at the mask, dark, emotionless void eyes. Lips as dark as the night, and his scary aura. Jay saw him tilt his head out of curiosity. He was angry for it, "Stop doing that! Jesus fucking christ!" Jay cursed and wiggled around. Jay heard a low quiet laugh, then, The masked man lifted Jay's wrists up, Jay started breathing more heavily.

He let go of them, only to grab Jay's throat and choke him with his strength. Jay wheezed, he coughed, he hacked, but the only thing he could do was wait until he passed out by the lack of air he was getting.

* * *


	8. ❝Fever Fever❞

* * *

Jay woke up in his bed, cold sweat ran down his forehead and his heart beating at a fast rate. Jay sighed in relief and thanked god it was just a dream. Of course, it wouldn't make sense for the masked man to appear, unless Tim had the masked man with him for his whole life. That wasn't true though, no.

Jay swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Once Jay got out of the shower, he decided to go to Rosswood. But he started coughing a bit while getting ready. He feared that maybe he had caught the sickness again. Jay put his hand against his forehead, his skin was burning hot. "What..?" Jay said to himself, when did he catch a fever?

Jay was thankful it wasn't that sickness, but he was even more stressed now with this fever around. Jay hesitated to call Brian or Tim, he didn't know what to do. Jay scurries into the kitchen to get an ice pack then just go out. Jay got into his car and set the ice pack on his forehead. He can drive with one hand, it's-it's okay.

When Jay got to the park, he was shocked to see that people were actually there. Families walking around, friends hanging out, couples taking cute little walks in the woods. Jay cringed again, he always managed to feel horrible about himself. He got out of his car and put the ice pack in his bag, then he started taking a walk through Rosswood.

People were actually walking around, when Jay came here in the future, nobody was there all the time. Weird. He set the ice pack back on his head again when he reached the tunnel. There, a little girl tugged his sweater, he thought it was strange there were no parents around. Jay turned around to greet the kid.

"Mister." She carefully said. Jay hummed, in response, just to show he was listening. "Don't go in there." She muttered and walked off. Okay...insanely creepy. Jay had a problem with not heeding warnings. Either he was hurt or his trust with others decreased dramatically. Jay decided to heed the warning that creepy kid said.

But he really needed this.

"Fuck...sorry Tim.." Jay mumbled to himself before he started walking off in the direction of a different location. That crappy pond Tim almost drowned in? There couldn't be anything. The abandoned hospital or 'hallway'? It must have better security at this time, since this was a few years from...the disaster Jay brought upon his friends.

He couldn't leave though.

Jay couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something here. Maybe the shed? Where- the masked man had knocked him out and left him there?? Jay was still considering how much of a stupid idea it was to knock someone out just to let them go again. But totheark was smarter than they seemed. So Jay decided to leave it, nothing bad happened to him that time. RIght? Hopefully not.

There had to be something through that tunnel. That girl was way too random. Jay made his way back to the tunnel. Hesitating a bit to step in. He had a bad gut feeling about walking through it and exploring the other half of the woods, what if there actually was something bad? Like the monster was there? Or maybe even criminals? The criminals part was absurd, but the monster part wasn't.

God, Jay wished that the idea of the monster being in the other half of the woods was stupid and absurd as well. Just before Jay stepped into the tunnel, his phone rang loudly. Jay answered the call, hearing Alex's voice on the other side of the line.

"Jay. Don't go there." He said with concern and seriousness in his voice.

"Why not? I need to find clues myself so I can help you!" Jay spat back rudely, he didn't mean to be mean-he was just upset.

"Please, you can't help me, It's too late." Alex sighed.

"No it isn't. I'm gonna save you..." Jay softly said, "I promise Alex. I won't let you suffer. And if you are going to, you aren't going to suffer alone."

Alex didn't seem to respond to that and just hung up.

Maybe Jay went a little too overboard with the amount of kindness and comfort he used in that line. He sighed, but figured Alex was right, he usually was. Jay walked out of the woods and back into the car, he didn't want anyone else at the park to get sick, so he just covered his mouth with his elbow until he got to his car. 

(Social distancing, people. COVID 19.)

* * *

Jay stayed home for the rest of the day. He figured it didn't matter and should just rest before his fever gets any worse. He doesn't need someone to take care of him, his health seems to be just fine at this time-comparing to him in the future. Jay could probably do his own things, like maybe vibe in bed or eat something to help him fight this stupid fever.

But there were moments where Jay was way too tired to get things he needed, like cooking-or getting vitamins. Maybe he did need help. Tim? Brian? Alex was out of the picture, Tim helping him would be awkward. Jay called Brian, but Brian said he was busy-

Jay was going to end the call, but Brian said that Tim could come over instead. Jay was flushed and declined but Tim was already coming.

* * *

"Great..fuck.."

Jay cursed and put his head in his hands. This is gonna be a lot of explaining, like why he's sick and why he ran off when they were at the cafe. Jay didn't want to talk about that, but hopefully Tim got the idea that Jay isn't comfortable with talking about what happened that day. 

The door to Jay's home was knocked on, Jay already knew who he was expecting. Great.

* * *

Yes, I used a COVID 19 reference in here. One, because come on, I need y'all too stay safe. Who else is gonna give me kudos? Just kidding, just kidding I love y'all. And two, just need some people to be aware of COVID 19 and to be careful. Nobody knows about Coronavirus in this fic because it's not been told to the entire world yet.


	9. ❝Go Away Second Mother!❞

* * *

"Sorry to make you get up,"

Tim apologized sincerely, "It's fine. I get up a lot anyway" Jay chuckled a bit. "Seriously? You're supposed to stay in bed y'know." Tim replied, crossing his arms. Jay rolled his eyes and moved aside for Tim to walk in. Tim eyed him a bit before walking in and closing the door himself. "Get to bed, I'll cook you something."

Jay sighed, "Come on Tim, you aren't my mom." Jay raised his arms and walked over to the couch in the living room. Jay plopped down lazily. Tim replied by walking over to sit down next to him, "You have a nice place overall." He smiled a bit. "Oh uh, thanks." Jay said, "Your place is really big, do you have a really good well paid job or something?" Jay thought for moment. Does he remember how he got this house? Jay didn't have a job, he remembered that. This must've been his parents' money.

"Nah, my parents bought this for me." Jay replied lamely. "Really? Damn, you have cool parents." "I guess. I mean, sure they buy me what I need, but they don't trust me in being independent that much." Jay chuckled and sat up. "Hold on Jay, if you're going to be on the couch, just stay on it." Tim reached out and set a hand on Jay's shoulder to push him back down, "Wow, Jay-you're-you're really burning up." Tim commented in concern.

"Uh huh...totally not because I'm sick or anythingggg." Jay muttered sarcastically. "I'm fine, just-I'll just get myself a blanket and you can help yourself to food or something. Give me your phone, I'll give you the wifi password." Tim shook his head. "It'd be rude of me, I'll fetch you some blankets and then I'll just use my cellular data on my phone."

Well, so much for being polite. Tim beats him at his own game. "If you insist." Jay said back, again with a lame tone. Tim went along upstairs to get a blanket. Jay pulled out his own phone to talk to Brian again this again.

"Why did you send Tim over?" Jay texted, he tried not to seem angry.

"Because I couldn't make it Jay, I already said that xd" Brian replied.

"There's another reason isn't there?"

"Yeah, but that isn't any of your business is it?"

Jay rolled his eyes and put his phone away, not bothering to reply to Brian's message. Tim came running down with the blankets after a few minutes and handed them to Jay. "Take a nap or something, I'll do something in the mean time." Tim suggested and tucked Jay in. "Gee thanks mom," Jay rolled his eyes again. "Hey, just trying to help. I'm worried about you." Tim replied and stood up. "Besides, I barely even know you, and that might be a problem."

Jay flushed a bit, hoping that Tim doesn't notice because his fever already made his cheeks as read as a tomato. "Oh uh, yeah yeah, it is. We can hang out later." Jay said and chuckled nervously. "Great! Cya till then, sleep tight." Tim said and walked away. Jay just slept, he wasn't tired, but figured sleeping might be a good idea.

* * *

Jay woke up the sound of TV static and silence. Jay got anxious, another dream? No..this..feels more real. Jay stood up, turned off the tv and flipped the lights on to the living room. Tim was sleeping on the second couch from Jay's, so Tim's actually staying over. Sleepover? Jay has never had one of those for a long time.

Jay didn't want to wake him up, so he just flipped the light switch back off and made his way to the bathroom. The clock hanging near his upstairs bathroom read 12:54 am, Jay must've slept for a long time. He washed his face and made his way down the stairs again. His house would never really creak most of the time and Jay was thanful for that.

This house was probably build over a few months ago, enough of that, Jay stepped back into bed and was about to fall asleep until his phone buzzed. Brian was calling. 

"How was your time with Tim?" He asked, an obvious smile was probably on his face at the moment.

"We slept." Jay said,

"Ooh." Brian laughed a bit.

"Not like that Bri. Anyway what do you want?"

"Tim usually comes with me to house parties, I tried calling him but his phone must be dead, do you wanna come?" Brian offered,

"Is Tim still coming?" Jay asked, raising a brow.

"If he wants, yeah, tomorrow night okay?"

"Yeah. Come pick us up or something. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Okay, okay. Night." Brian chuckled and ended the call.

Jay dreamed of the monster that night.

That's weird, this was a few years back, this never would've happened since he had never seen the strange man. This was getting freaky. Maybe this was just only a dream. 

* * *

I almost fell asleep halfway writing this so have a short fic. I'm tired.


	10. ❝Marble Soda❞

* * *

"Morning."

Tim voice cut through the ringing in his ears as Jay woke up from his slumber. "You feeling better? You slept for almost 10 hours." Tim asked, he set a plate of chicken curry for Jay. "Wh...wait-you cooked?" Jay raised a brow as he sat up. "Uhm, yes? I know how to cook. I just,, don't do it often y'know?" Jay's friend chuckled nervously. Jay shook his head and smiled at him. "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to, you were sick and-Brian kinda sent me over to take care of you." "Take care of me?" "Uh-yeah." Tim sheepishly sat down next to Jay. Jay rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay. I guess you'll be 'taking care of me' for the next few days. Thanks for the food Tim, I really appreciate it..." Jay said, he meant it to be nice and joking-but-it just came out weird. "Uh yeah, you're welcome Jay," Tim replied with another smile.

Jay ate the soup, not slow, but not fast either. He didn't wanna get up because he was feeling so sore, but he had to take a shower and brush his teeth. Then, he has to go keep on planning what to so next. From Jay's memory, this never happened. Jay never got a fever, Tim never was his friend. He's changing this past little too much, but he hopes he can actually keep everyone alive. 

"Oh and-sorry for staying over. I guess I got tired." Tim apologized. "Hm? Oh, uh, it's alright." Jay said absentmindedly. He was still thinking, he could befriend everyone else into trusting him. But he didn't want to leave Tim hanging, but Tim had Brian. Why not Jay just talk to Amy, Seth and Jessica? Not now though. He still had a long way to go with Tim. After Jay finished his breakfast, he got off the sofa to go take a shower. Tim didn't push it, he just waited for Jay to finish.

He wasn't going to lie. He liked the past better than the future. Alex wasn't too murderous. Tim, Brian, Amy, Seth, Jess, they were all fine. Not tired all the time, none of them were masked people. Masked..people..Jay looked down at his wrists just as he got out of the shower. A faint outline of purple marks were on it, When did that happen? The dream of the masked man wasn't actually a dream? Nah. That seemed unlikely. Make he just hurt himself without knowing.

Jay brushed his teeth and came out of the bathroom. "Hey Tim? You wanna go out?" Jay asked from the upstairs railing. "What? You're sick Jay we can't go." Tim replied, "I'm a little better, and if I get more sick, you can help out. So.." Jay shrugged with a smile. Tim hesitated, but agreed. This was gonna be the first excuse Jay has ever made to Timothy. Well...the first was actually when they started talking again in the future, or, 3 years from now. But Jay changed that.

Jay grabbed his bag and Tim got ready to go, they planned on walking around town, like going to get drinks while they were chatting. Jay and Tim stopped by the store they could get soda, of course, they both had the same thing. Just some good Marble Soda for the road. They both sat at an outdoor bench. "So how to do open these things?" Tim asked, "Are you serious? You never had Marble Soda before?" Jay asked with a surprised expression, "No. I usually only drink cheap sodas from vending machines." Tim chuckled. 

"Here lemme show you." Jay said, he took the cover off of his own bottle and popped a little version of the cover off. "Here, this what you use to open it." Jay said, he put it on the top of the marble soda and pushed down as hard as he could, Jay could always use a little help when opening them, "Uh, you just push down till the marble is inside the bottle.

Tim chuckled and followed the steps Jay had told him, but he had pushed the marble in. "You need help there?" he asked Jay, "uh sure yeah-" Jay chuckled- Tim took Jay's bottle and pushed the marble into Jay's bottle. "Thanks!" Jay said before taking a sip of the drink. Tim did so as well, "Oh wow these are-" "Great huh?" Jay interrupted, "It's pretty good." Tim smiled. Jay took another sip. "Glad you liked it, wanna go somewhere else?" Jay asked, "Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

* * *

Jay had planned some things. Since a lot of people were gonna be at Rosswood, why won't Jay bring a friend to feel less lonely. "Rosswood?" Tim asked as soon as Jay drove there. "I've seen people taking walks around Rosswood, the last time I came here, I was kinda by myself, so now i have you." Jay said, that was cheesy. But Jay ignored it, "Oh well, sure." Tim chuckled and got out of the car.

They took strolls around the park, mostly exploring small streams and lakes, not going near the tunnel. They looked at birds and went cloud watching. It was a day for both of them. Once they got home, they kinda fell asleep since it was already dark by the time they went home.

* * *

The next morning, Jay's fever went down more and they could both do something together. Either by going to get Marble Soda again, or just to go mess around with friends. So they decided the gather the whole crew to get Marble Soda while slacking off at the cafe or something. Just so Jay could spend time with Tim, and the rest of the crew.

Everyone was friends.

Everything was okay now.

Jay hoped Alex was okay, but he also hoped that monster had not taken Alex away from them yet. Jay still wanted to be friends Alex. But Jay didn't know, is talking with Alex and hanging out with him _and_ the rest of the crew a risk? Jay decided to bond with him by himself. They could..walk around town, go to buffets and get soda, like everyone else. Jay wanted to be Alex's friend. He cared about Alex a lot. he cared about everyone a lot. He was gonna save them, he was gonna save everyone.

Promise.

* * *

So I was writing this and I got a bit lazy so I looked at my work table to see two empty bottles of Marble Soda that I drink yesterday and I realized that--Y e s. Marble Soda is also the name of my next story I'll be writing, spoilers, lol. <3 I hoped you enjoyed!


	11. ❝Isn't this Platonic?!❞

I- Small Jaylex? SHHHHHhHhhhhhHH, Jay doesn't- he uh- yeah. DONT GET MAD ITS BEEN 10 CHAPTERS IM THIRSTY OK

* * *

After a couple of days, or weeks, Jay lost track of time after slacking off with his friends for a long time- his fever went down and Tim stopped staying over. Jay was a little upset, but he had to get back to work, now that probably everyone had bonded with him, he should have their trust. That means Jay will be able to help them since they trusted Jay. 

Alex.

It was Alex's turn. Jay was driving over to Alex's place, not to talk about the monster but just to help him get better. Hanging out, bonding. Just to make sure Alex was okay and not lonely. Jay parked in the spot where he had parked last time, he walked over to Alex's door and knocked on it. It took a couple of seconds, but Alex hesitantly opened the door. Jay greeted him with an awkward "hey" but Alex didn't bother to reply. 

"Why won't you just leave me alone Jay?" Alex asked, Jay was taken aback, but he kept his composure. "I came to make sure you were okay." Jay said, Alex shook his head. "Dammit Jay, can't you understand? If you keep seeing me, you'll get involved with...it." "I know. But I need to make sure you're okay too. So, come on. Let's just go hangout and slack off, I really care about you." Jay replied, "It's risky. But uh, I promise, it'll be worth something in the **future** " 

Alex was slow to reply, he was probably wrapped up in this, but Jay wanted to show Alex he really cared about him and his well-being. "Okay." He said and opened his door. Alex put on his shoes and stepped out, Jay looked up at him with a small smile. "Alright, let's..go get something to drink." he said and gently grabbed Alex's hand.

"I...let's not go out for too long okay?" Alex said, Jay agreed and ran down the steps. Alex followed along, actually, he was practically being dragged by Jay. Jay decided to go get soda, then go to mall or something. Just to go mess around, hang out, all that. "What do you wanna get?" Jay asked, Alex hesitated. "I don't drink soda a lot." He replied. "That doesn't mean you can't have any y'know," Jay commented and put a few dollars into the vending machine they were at for 2 Marble Sodas.

"What's this?" Alex asked curiously, "Marble Soda, or Ramune. It's like a japanese soda, Just gotta push the marble into the bottle." Jay said, he sat down at a bench and bush the cover into the little opening for the marble but it didn't get pushed down. "Uh, haha-you try." Jay chuckled nervously. Alex followed the steps Jay did, and pushed the marble into the glass bottle.

It fizzed up, but not so much the soft drink would spill.

Jay struggled for a few minutes, but eventually pushed it in, the bottle fell over and spilled, leaving only a little bit of the soda left for Jay to drink. "Uh. Dammit." Jay sighed, "You can have mine." Alex said, "Nono, that's yours, it wouldn't be fair. I'll just..." Jay trailed off as he realized he ran out of pocket money. "Uh. That's okay-I'll just..talk. Enjoy your drink." Alex raised a brow and slid the soft drink over to Jay.

"Here."

Jay paused for a moment and bashfully pushed the bottle back. "No, just, have it, okay?" Jay said. Alex sighed and took the bottle into his hand, he took a sip and stared at Jay. This was more awkward than Jay anticipated. "So uh-" Jay played with his fingers a bit. "Why did you make me cancel Marble Hornets Jay?" Alex asked, a serious tone washed away Jay's topics he had in mind to talk about.

"Well I..." Jay tried to push his nervousness away so he could discuss this with Alex, "There's another reason besides the monster is there? How do you know about my stalker?" Alex shot Jay a small glare. "Because _Alex_ , bad things..are gonna happen.." Jay replied. "How do you know?" Alex asked, "I..just trust me." Jay replied and sighed, Alex furrowed his brows.

"But I don't." Alex replied. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Sorry..I know we're hanging out to get our minds off this whole situation and I'm just bringing it up." Jay shook his head, "Oh- No, it's okay Alex, everything's just fine. Where do you wanna go next?" Alex hesitated. "I don't know. I can buy you another uh... 'Ramune'." Jay chuckled, "Uh yeah, go ahead." Alex walked over to the machine to buy the drink, Jay waited patiently, but he saw something whizz by, the Operator? Jay shook his head.

No.

Jay has to keep his mind on this, not anything else until this platonic date is over. Alex, gave Jay the soda and pushed the marble into the glass bottle for him. "Thanks Al." Jay smiled and took a small sip, Alex nodded, "you're welcome." Jay tapped his fingers together and patiently tapped his foot. "So, how are you and Amy?" Jay asked, "Fine I guess, Amy stopped talking to me after a bit so I figured she's more busy." Alex replied with no emotion whatsoever.

"You dating anyone yet? Brian said something about you and uh, Tim." Alex waved his almost empty soda bottle in the air a bit. "What? No..I'm just a single man, besides, me and Tim are just...friends." Jay declined and shook his head. "Whatever you say Jay, how come you're hanging out with everyone anyway?" Jay thought for a moment. "Well..I still want us to all to be friends. Especially you, I still wanna be friends with you." Jay muttered the last part of his sentence.

Alex heard it loud and clear, "Right..I'm uh, I'm sorry for being so 'bossy' or demanding." He apologized and threw the bottle into a recycling bin. "It's okay, honestly I understand you're under a lot of stress and I wouldn't want you to be so angry all the time. You must've been really stressed out when we were filming.." Jay replied with a sheepish smile.

Alex replied with a small smile back. "hey," He said and walked over to sit sit next to Jay, "Hm?" Jay hummed and sipped his soda. Alex gently put his hand on Jay's shoulder, "I'm glad you understand, Jay...bird." It was obvious he was hesitating to call Jay that little nickname. "pfft.. Jaybird? What kind of-" Jay was noticing Alex was just a little too close for his liking.

"Is something..wrong?" Alex asked, inching a but closer. "Uh...no..It's just.." Jay flushed, Alex moved his hands down so they were on either sides of Jay's thighs. "Wait-Alex this-...this is.." Jay trailed off completely, lost in thought.

* * *

1000 words were reached. :/


	12. ❝An Indirect Kiss That Was Rejected.❞

* * *

Jay set his hands on Alex's shoulders and pushed him away, "What the fuck Alex?!" Jay bursted out, he scooted back, "What-?" Alex looked confused and somewhat hurt. "I mean-" Jay noticed he just spat how 'WTF' to Alex- "Wait no-I-I'm sorry, look, I just-I'm not ready for this kind of relationship? I thought--I thought you hated me?" 

Alex furrowed his brows. "I don't hate you Jay." He replied and stepped got off the bench, he walked over Jay, in which, Jay replied by flinching a bit. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were,, they were just---friends??? "Look, I'm sorry, I should've asked-" "Nono! It's uh, it's fine, I didn't exactly expect that? I didn't exactly think you'd..." Jay flushed, he sighed and put his hands on his face.

"I like you Alex, I understand you Alex, but this...this is just confusing? Am I dreaming?" Jay was even more confused for the most part, Alex sighed. "I didn't actually think you'd understand me, I guess that scenario just..set me off?" That didn't make sense, "Oh. Yeah-That's understandable too..I guess..do you want me to drive you home?" Jay asked, he nervously chuckled and stood up, moving to the door of his car.

"Uh. Yeah, I can use a ride home.." Alex said, with a bit of embarrassment. Jay felt bad for rejecting Alex honestly, he always thought Alex was into Amy, _Amy_ not him, AMY. But Jay wasn't going to force himself into a relationship he doesn't want to be in. Once they were both in the car, Jay drove, the whole car ride was silent and Alex seemed a bit disappointed. This wasn't him. There's no way. This has to be a bad dream where Jay does something bad to Alex that gets him less trust.

Jay drove to his own home after dropping Alex off. Today,, was awkward. _Really_ awkward. Alex liked him like that? No, this was weird, too weird to be true. Alex _hated_ Jay, he was supposed to at the very least. Jay barely did anything at that platonic date, other than trying to open a Marble Soda and telling Alex he understood him. "Oh..." Jay huffed, a little hurt by Alex's actions. Why was he hurt? Because Alex was being strangely offensive.

First, he hated Jay, telling him to go away and then in the future, planned and _killed_ Jay. Now, he's all smoochie on him? This was a little disappointing, even for Alex. Jay felt no certain feelings like...love for him, but he felt care and worry. Poor Alex, he's suffering alone. However, how was Jay going to bond with him now? Every moment was going to be more awkward. Everything was going to be more awkward. 

Wait...

The tapes!

Jay quickly picked his phone up and dialed Alex's number, Alex responded after a long ring line of ring tones. "Yes?" Alex greeted quietly, 

"Alex..Look, I'm really sorry about..." Jay trailed off again. 

"Nevermind that, what do you need?" Alex said, 

"Do you have the tapes for Marble Hornets?"

"Why do you need them?"

"I'm just overviewing them.."

"Is there something else to the tapes you know I don't either?" 

"I know the monster was in most of them"

"If you already know, why do you want them?"

"Trust me."

"I don't know about that.." Alex muttered,

Jay perked up in panic. "Alex, Alex, come on, please? Just- just give me them, I promise I'm gonna fix everything." Jay said, "Are..can you burn them?" Jay expected that answer. "yes, I can." Jay answered.

"Okay. You can come over and get them."

"Thank you Alex, I promise I'm going to save you."

"I hope you do."

* * *

Jay watched all the tapes so he knows what happens, then, he kept them somewhere else like the back of his closet or something. Jay knows what's gonna happen next. Alex is gonna go away for a long time. Only to come back after Jay interviews Tim. Brian disappears after that. Jay has to stop that, Jay already knows, he doesn't need to talk to Tim. Jay looked outside, it was getting late. Jay needed to get to bed.

Jay got up and made his way to his bedroom upstairs, he yawned and was a bit tired himself. Jay plopped down onto his bed and tucked in, he fell asleep right away.

* * *

Jay's phone vibrated like crazy, he sat up and answered the call, "Jay? Did you talk to Alex yesterday?" Brian's voice cut through the line.

"What? Yes-I did?" Jay answered, still a bit tired. "What about him?"

"He moved away overnight."

"Oh." Jay said lamely.

"Did you say or do something?" Brian asked with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Brian. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you call him?"

"No, I think we should just move on."

Brian paused, but said a simple "okay" and ended the call. Jay walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower before going out to meet Tim, oh- he forgot to text Tim. Jay grabbed his phone and speedily texted Tim before running out the door with his bag. Jay got in his car and waited for Tim's answer. Tim didn't answer after 10-15 minutes, he responded with a "I've got nothing better to do" and Jay went to go pick him up at a meeting spot.

Now Jay just hangs out with everyone, bonding and basically just getting their trust so in the future, he can save them correctly. But he has to survive this himself, well..he doesn't have to..but as long as everyone else lives, Jay will be willing to die. He just hopes he doesn't. Everyone, Alex has to live to, he already pointed that out.

"What's on your mind Jay?" Tim asked, "nothing.." Jay replied absentmindedly. Tim shuffled in his seat a bit before putting his hand on Jay's arm, which causes Jay to flinch. "Are you sure? You are- more jumpy." Jay nodded quickly, "Yes, yes, I'm fine, god.." He said and pulled the car over. "Jay? What happened?" Tim said, he scoot himself nearer Jay, that caused Jay to moved back a bit. "I uh.." Jay's breathing got a little heavy.

"Something just...happened.." He muttered and looked down. "You can tell me Jay." Tim replied and inched back to give Jay space.

* * *

Still gonna be active on Archive xd, so..


	13. ❝Nature Break❞

* * *

"I was hanging out with Alex near Rosswood just a day ago and-" "What?" Tim interrupted Jay, "I thought we were all ignoring him now?" Jay's breath hitched, "Yeah, yeah..I know but-Alex doesn't deserve that even if he's..not a very nice person." Tim sighed, "Okay. Keep talking, my bad." He apologized, Jay smiled a bit, but only frowned when he continued to speak. "He said he liked that I understood he was under a lot of stress and tried to.."

Jay trailed off again.

He didn't know why he always trailed off when he was trying say certain things that make him nervous or flustered. "He tried to what Jay?" Tim impatiently asked, "I-It's..embarrassing." Jay looked down and grumbled under his breath. "Wait did he try to-?" Tim furrowed his brows and slammed his hand on his seat to get Jay's attention, "Don't tell me he tried to fucking r-" "NONO! NOT THAT!" Out of flusteredness and nervousness, he grabbed Tim's shoulders and shook him.

"He didn't go that far! What the fuck Tim?!" Jay whined, Tim carefully touched Jay's wrists, "Okay okay- was it something else other than trying to rob you?" "Rob me?" Jay's face turned red and he moved away from Tim, "Yeah, you didn't like that I was trying to say 'did he rob you' so..." Jay felt really freaking stupid now, why did he think of another certain word that started with r?

"Sorry, I said rob anyway." Tim chuckled and looked back at Jay again with a small smile, "gah-nevermind. He just tried to kiss me, that's it." Jay admitted as he stared out the window of his car. "Seriously? Why though? I kinda thought he hated you after you made everyone quit helping him make that stupid film." Tim answered, "Damn, I didn't think he'd try to kiss you." Jay sighed, "Apparently he thought I liked him more than just a friend because I always wanted to be around him. I'm really just worried about him."

Tim nodded. "I understand. Did anything else happen?" Jay shrugged. "How are you feeling?" He asked, meeting Tim's gaze. "Well, I'm okay, better than when I was helping Alex make that movie." Jay nodded, "Good, well..I don't think I wanna go hang out anymore so, I guess I'll just drive you back home." "Wait, Jay," Tim paused Jay as he turned the key. "I have to tell you something important," Jay shook his head.

"Can you save it? I'm tired, and I'm stressed now. You can tell me next time." Jay muttered loudly before pulling out of the parking and driving back around. Tim agreed, the car ride was silent as well, like the car ride with Alex.

* * *

Maybe Jay should've just let Alex do it. Maybe that would've made him stay, maybe that would've saved him. Again, Jay didn't want to force himself into a relationship he didn't want to be in. He sighed, this was stupid. Jay should've convinced Alex to stay in town so he could keep him from doing anything that monster controlled him to do. Jay cursed at himself, He hated this, why did he have to do this? Jay didn't feel anything for Alex that was romantic.

He didn't feel anything for anyone that was romantic. Jay laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. What to do next? Maybe he should take entries and film after all. Jay furrowed his brows and got up, he walked over to his closet and moved things around, he found an old camera in the back of the closet. Just where he left it last time. 

Jay flipped it on, still enough batteries. Jay turned it off and jumped back onto his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes, trying to sleep and not think about the whole situation he was in. After all, Jay was still doing okay at this time. He really needed to sleep more and he was more than sure he was ready to take on the masked man, as well as the hooded man. Maybe Jay'll make sure Tim won't turn into his alter. 

He'll keep the hooded man from stealing his pills, Jay knows how to stop him, wait, no he doesn't. But he'll know how to keep the hooded man away. Jay can also take totheark's criticisms. Jay knows what he has to do and what he did wrong, he might be able to save everyone. Jay keeps hoping and gaining confidence, but he has no idea if he'll be able to do it. He wants to survive as well. 

Jay grumbled and turned around in bed, then again... he might have to die for everyone. Maybe not by Alex, but by someone else... or _something_ else. The monster never really hurt Jay, or anyone besides making them cough up blood and giving them seizures. It never killed anyone, it just..stunned them for a while. A long while. That wasn't the point. Jay should really be sleeping now.

* * *

After one long night of overwhelming his mind with scenarios of what's going to happen if he doesn't do something correctly, Jay grabbed his camera and headed over to Brian's place. Jay knocked on his door in a rush, Brian opened it and smiled at Jay. "Morning Blue Jay, whatcha doing up so early?" He asked, "Nothing, hey, you wanna head to Rosswood with me?" Jay asked, holding the camera up.

Brian stared at the camera, "Uh, sure. You vlogging or something?" He asked, "Something like that." Jay answered, "Right, I'll put on my shoes and het my sweater." He closed the door and it passed a couple of minutes before Brian came out, "Alright, we pickin' anyone else up?" Brian asked, "Yeah, just the rest of the gang." Jay muttered, "We partying at the woods or something?" Brian asked as a reply, he closed the door behind him and had his arms crossed in front of Jay.

"Not like that, just a little nature walk y'know?" Jay chuckled nervously and started walking to his car. "Fun," Brian commented and stepped into the passenger's seat. Jay nodded as he drove to Tim's place. "When did you get Tim's address?" Brian asked, "I have my ways. Anyway, let's hurry up before the morning ends." Jay replied.

"You're the boss," Brian shrugged with a small grin.

* * *


	14. ❝I Don't Think I Like You.❞

* * *

The car was crowded and everyone was talking about how their days went in the back, as well as Brian in the front. Jay stayed silent, "Anyway, why'd you bring a camera Jay?" Brian asked, everyone looked over at Brian and Jay, He hesitated to answered. "I just...did." Jay muttered. "I hope this isn't for Marble Hornets." Seth rolled his eyes. 

"It isn't, I swear. I just wanted to film these few days for uh, memories." Jay smiled for a second, but frowned and focused his eyes on the road after. Seth shrugged, everyone continued talking. It was like carpooling but it was crowded and more louder than usual. Once Jay got to Rosswood, he turned the keys out of the keyhole and got out of the car. Everyone followed along while still talking. Jay was in front of them all, he was just walking nervously and rushing to get in the woods.

There were still a lot of people walking around, friends, couples, just like last time. Hopefully the monster isn't here, he'll post this footage on youtube and make his twitter account after. of only Jay could just - Jay's thoughts came to a crashing halt when a hand touched his, "Jay? Are you alright?" Brian asked, pulling Jay back a bit. Jay didn't take his hand back, he sighed and nodded. "Just a bit nervous to be here.." He huffed,

Brian furrowed his brows. "You're walking in a straight line, you almost walked into Rosswood without being on the trail. Are you actually okay?" He asked again, Jay thought for a moment. Jay isn't telling him what was going on. But Jay? He wasn't okay. Not one bit. He wasn't going to tell Brian that. "Jay? Hello?" Brian called out to him, everyone stopped to watch the conversation. "Oh uh-" Jay stammered, he looked at everyone else, specifically, Tim. 

Tim just shrugged and looked at Brian. "I'm-I'm fine, seriously. Don't worry," Jay answered, looking back at Brian. Brian let go of Jay and nodded hesitantly. "You should, this is just a day for us to hang out. If you're not feeling well, we can come back another day." Brian said, he put his hands on Jay's shoulders. There was a small shimmer in Brian's eyes, it made Jay want to break down and tell him everything.

But..

He couldn't bring himself to do it. He held it back and grinned nervously. "Look, I'm fine, I promise. Come on, let's just slack off." Jay tried to push Brian's hands off his shoulders, but Brian wouldn't budge. "hey, Brian let go of me-" "No. I know you're lying. You can talk to me Jay." Brian shook his head. "Look! I'm okay." Jay sighed and looked away. "You don't seem okay. You've been feeling down ever since Alex moved away. Did you like him or something?" Brian huffed stubbornly.

"Stop it Brian!" Jay was starting to get irritated. Brian stepped back, "S..Sorry, I'm just worried." He muttered. Jay crossed his arms. "I know. I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Jay said and crossed his arms, keeping his gaze into the distance. Brian grumbled and stepped back more. Jay continued walking, but this time, to the trail. The crew was a bit surprised, and suspicious of Jay. But they continued talking about something else besides that. Jay held his camera up and walked into the woods, the scenery was all too familiar.

They all stopped after finding a bench to take a break. Jay was standing up and looking around, basically keeping an eye out for something, maybe even someone. "Jay." Tim called for him, Jay ignored him and continued staring off into the park. "Jay, you don't have to talk, but what was that all about?" Tim gestured to the dramatic scene just a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for being irritated. But I'm just nervous. I don't think Alex moved away." Jay muttered to his friend.

Tim sighed, "Alex isn't insane, we're gonna be okay." He reassured Jay. But he doubted it. Jay knew he was _slowly_ losing his mind. "Come on and join us, let's just,, forget what happened." Tim said, Jay nodded with no response. "If Alex tries to kill you, I'll protect you alright?" Tim chuckled. Jay chuckled along and nodded. "Alright." he smiled and walked back to the table with Tim. It wasn't awkward because Brian was always smiley and happy, everytime Jay and Brian would fight, which was rarely, it would never really be awkward. 

Jay sat down in between Seth and Tim, everyone was just talking about what they were looking forward to, their interests, and what they were going to do. Jay mostly just sat through the conversations, looking around and being silent. Everyone started talking about love interests and 'tea', Amy talking about Alex and everyone else talking about past crushes. Jay rolled his eyes and did his best to focus on looking around. "How about you Jay?"

Amy's voice cut through the crew, "Do you have any crushes?" Jay grumbled. "No.." he answered lamely. "Okay. Maybe..." Amy paused to think. "Oh! I know. If you could get with anyone out of all of us, who would you choose?" She asked with a small laugh. Jay drew a breathy chuckle. "Seriously? We're all at least 20, Amy." Jay commented. "That isn't an answer." Amy just replied with a smile.

Jay furrowed his brows. "Not answering." Jay answered and put his head on the bench table. "Okay, how about you Brian?" Amy asked, "Probably Tim, I know him well." Brian answered with a laugh, "Ooh. Tim?" Amy looked over at the man next to Jay. "I'm not answering as well," Tim chuckled. "Fine, Jessica?" Jessica hummed and shrugged. "You? Definitely not Seth, sorry." Jessica patted Seth's shoulder. "It's cool, I'd choose myself." "hey! That doesn't count!" Amy giggled.

"It is to me." Seth shrugged with a small smile. Amy and everyone else looked over at Tim and Jay, "Obviously you two like each other, is that why you won't tell us?" Amy said, Jessica nodded and Seth raised a brow. Brian tapped the table. "Of course not, even Jay said so." Jay looked over at Brian, then at the crew. "yeah, I said so. We're all just friends here." Jay said and sighed. "Fine, come on, we should get going." Jess said and stood up.

* * *


	15. ❝Oh Boy.❞

WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK IS THE DOG'S NAME?! I DON'T KNOW TIME TO USE HEAD CANONS FROM TUMBLR. I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT ABOUT SARAH HOLY SHIT IM SORRY MA'AM. 

* * *

After going on strolls and messing around a bit with other people at Rosswood, everyone decided to go over to Jay's house for an after party. Joking, joking. It was a sleepover. Jay had recommended it so Alex wouldn't come to hurt them after he posted the 'entry'. Everyone went home to get their things, Seth said he had to bring his dog because there was no way he could leave his dog home overnight.

Jay was okay with this, as long as it was trained- Jay was in his room, editing the footage while everyone was downstairs talking about how nice Jay's place was, it was cozy and the rooms were huge. After half an hour, Jay posted the entry, made a twitter account and then headed down stairs to where the crew was. Seth was back, with his dog. Everyone was now talking about the dog, Jay sat down at the couch to chat.

"What type is he? He's adorable~" Brian cooed at the pup, "He's a Pomeranian" Seth answered, Brian patted the dog's head and kept cooing like it was some sort of baby. Jay cringed and laughed a bit. "What's his name Seth?" Tim asked, his hands on his hips. Seth hummed, "Muffin, cliché name, but I like it." Brian smiled, "You're a good boy muffin!" He giggled and kept playing with the dog. Jay raised a brow and eyed the small animal. Jay has never had a pet before, he'll probably never get one but this might be an experience. 

"I remember when Alex yelled at you when you brought your dog." Tim said and sighed, he shrugged with a tired looking gesture. "Oh yeah, poor me." Seth rolled his eyes and picked up Muffin. "Maybe I should get a dog.." Jay muttered, "Maybe you should." Brian commented, he put his hands behind his head and leaned back so his head was laying on Jay's lap. "Dogs are adorable. I just have no time to take care of one anymore"

Jay let out a chuckle before scooting away, specifically, scooting towards Tim. Brian raised his head when Jay did so, "Just make time for a pet." Jay recommended and shrugged slightly. "Easy for you to say.." Brian answered and stood up to sit on the couch. "I'm always busy, yet I still have a dog." Seth commented and sat on the couch next to the boys. "Oh yeah? With what?" Brian raised a brow. "Finding a job and all that adult stuff." Seth answered and crossed his arms. 

"Seriously? Don't you have a good paying job Jay? You have a big place," Brian said, he looked over at Jay. "I don't really have a job" Jay answered, shrugging. "What-? Then how do you--" "My parents help out." Jay interrupted. "Lucky.." Brian said, he slung an arm over Jay's shoulder. Jay rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Are you all ready to sleep yet? It's getting really late." Jay asked everyone.

"Seriously? It's only 9. Let's do something." Amy said, she dropped a pillow and a few blankets on the floor of the living room. "Like what?" Seth asked, petting his dear dog. "I know, it's been awhile since we've been to a college party. Let's have a small little party activity here." Amy replied, "What are you getting al Walters?" Jay raised a brow suspiciously. "I'm saying let's play truth or dare." She said and clasped her hands together.

"Seriously?" Jay shot her a 'poker face' expression. "Come on _Merrick_ , it'll be fun." She said and laughed breathlessly. Jessica chuckled, "Sure." She answered and put down her pillow, as well as straighten up her blanket. "Great! Boys?" Amy looked over at the males in the room. "Fine." Jay said and looked away. "I'll join in," Brian answered, "Same." Seth joined in. "I guess I will too" Tim cringed.

"Alright alright! Jay, truth or dare?" Amy asked, the lanky male shot her a small glare. "I know what you're trying to do, quit it Amy, I am _not_ interested in Tim in that way!" Jay said and huffed stubbornly. "I'm not! I'm serious!" Amy giggled. Tim shrugged and put his hand on the back of his neck. "Oh my gosh Tim?! You like him?!" Brian gasped dramatically. "Uh..no?" Tim replied hesitantly.

" _Lies_ " Jessica said with a doubtful tone. "Not." Tim shrugged. Jay flushed. "I'm-..I'm going to bed." Jay said, he stood up and made his way up the stairs. "Jay! Sorry! We won't play, just come and have a sleepover with us!" Amy called out, Jay shook his head. "Nuh uh, no way." Jay put his hands in a cross swiping motion. "Come on, stop being salty Jay! Just for a night, we all gotta leave tomorrow so," Brian furrowed his brows.

"Fine, I'll sleep down there ton-" A strike of lightning was heard, Jay flinched and quickly ran down the stairs. "Yeah yeah I'm staying anyway! Ee-" He squeaked a bit and sat back on the couch. Brian laughed and nudged Jay. "Are you scared of lightning?" He asked, "No. I'm not. I just don't like rain." Jay huffed, "Bet you do." Jay rolled his eyes and laid his head on the back of the couch. 

"I'm actually tired. Let's just sleep." Jay said, he swung his legs off the ground and onto the couch with himself. "Yeah, we should, but you're gonna get cold Blue," Brian looked over his shoulder at Jay. "Then go upstairs and get me a blanket." He merely answered, "Oh nooooo. I thought I couldn't go into your room." Brian said, "I-ugh." Jay lifted his head back up and stared at the glass beside the front door. Rain fell from the swirling towers of dark cloud above.

The drip and drops of rain distracted Jay from Brian's talking, but he didn't care. He was gonna make fun of him or talk about Tim and him being together someday. Whatever. Jay sighed and took off his sweater. He put it over himself and got back in the same position he did last time. Jay closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, in a sitting pose. Brian shrugged and got off the couch. As well as Tim and Seth, at least Jay thinks they're off. Well they better be, this couch is his to sleep on and his only. The lights were turned off, the shuffling of blankets and creaks were heard before it went quiet.

Jay slowly opened his eyes and looked around a bit, it was dark, the only few times that there was light was when lightning strikes. Jay sighed and fell to his right to sleep in a more comfortable position, but his head fell on someone's shoulder instead. Jay flushed and closed his eyes. The person moved a bit, but then shuffled back to their previous position and that was that. Jay didn't want to give away the fact that he was still awake.

He tried falling asleep again, but his adrenaline was pumping like crazy. After a good 20 minutes of awkwardness, him laying a head on one of his friends' shoulder, he moved, hoping they were sleeping again. Jay just let his head fall the other way. Well, he should've stayed upstairs. Jay got up and quietly walked over to the kitchen and sat at a dining room chair. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed from a vent. What the hell? Who went upstairs.

Jay grumbled and got up, he walked over everyone's sleeping bodies and went upstairs. Jay took out his phone and turned on the flashlight to it. "Hey- get back to sleep. Don't snoop around my-" Jay shined the light at an awfully familiar face. Alex. Jay dropped his phone and backed up. "Alex? What the..why are you-?" "I can explain," He said, the sound of Alex's voice scared Jay, but also relieved him as well. He hadn't moved away after all.

Jay quickly picked his phone back up and looked downstairs before looking back at Alex. "I don't want to wake the others up, can we go into another room to talk?" The intruder asked, Jay thought for a moment. "I..no-! Get out! How do you know where I live?!" Jay raised his voice. He was visibly stressed and frustrated. " _Keep quiet_ " Alex's voice dropped to a dangerously low tone.

Jay shook his head. He wasn't going into another room _alone_ with the man who had tried to - sexually assault him? Does it count as sexual assault if Alex tried to kiss him without consent? It should be.. "O-Okay.." Jay obeyed quietly, Alex walked closer, Jay couldn't really do anything like move away, since Alex wasn't afraid to _kill,_ as seen on the tapes. Alex opened the door behind Jay and pushed him in, locking it behind him.

"There, now it's just the two of us." Alex said, Jay was scared, and honestly creeped out. "What the hell do you want? Why don't you just leave me alone?" The smaller male asked, "You're going to find out, I don't need that." Alex said, find out about what? His plans to kill the crew? It was obviously not the monster. "I came here to get _rid_ of someone, but looks like you're still awake..." Alex muttered loudly.

"Just leave, someone's gonna wake up eventually! I- I'm-" Jay shuddered and backed away. "I'm done with this, Alex, what's gotten into you? Is it because I rejected you?" Alex shook his head. "I wouldn't ever hurt you Jay, anyone in fact but if you look deeper into this situation, me and you are gonna have a problem." He answered, Jay summoned up his courage and walked over to Alex. "Go. Someone will hear you." Jay demanded.

Alex shrugged and opened the door. He stepped out and quickly ran into Jay's room, basically Jay didn't care because he was upset, as well as presuming that was where Alex came in from. Calling the police isn't going to do anything other then charging Alex with breaking and entering. Jay doesn't need Alex getting in trouble, Jay quickly ran into his room, Alex was almost down the ladder from which he came in through from.

"Wait!" Jay said, he called out to Alex, but Alex ignored him and ran off, without...the ladder? Jay grumbled and knocked down the ladder, just so people don't get suspicious. Jay closed the locked the window before sitting on his own bed and trying to fall asleep. Jay was paranoid. He was scared the thing could come and get either him or his friends.

The entire night, Jay prayed for everyone to survive.

* * *

Hello! So, I'm very sorry the chapter was so long! I kinda was aiming for the book to end at Chapter 20, chapters _have_ to be longer now. But this one was boring :( I'm sorry you have to sit through it. This has like, almost 2000 words. Have a good day/night tho, <3.


	16. ❝Didn't Die Tonight,❞

* * *

Jay felt a slick of something wet touch his cheeks, he sat up and wiped off the fluid quickly. "What the-?!" Jay turned his head slightly to see little Muffin staring at him, tail wagging and drooling. "gross! Seth!" Jay called for Muffin's owner, obviously, Jay didn't really want to hang out with the pup this early in the morning. Seth walked over and picked up his dog. "He was just waking you up Jay, stop being so dramatic.." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you too." Jay casually said and stood up, he walked over to the downstairs bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Why was he suddenly in the living room? He was just in his room last night. Jay shrugged it off, maybe meeting Alex last night was just a dream. Jay yawned before walking out the bathroom. Everyone was hanging out, instead of packing up their things. Jay didn't mind.

He sat on the couch next to Tim, Jay thought it was a little strange when he sat down, Tim went silent. He didn't seem to question it because everyone was kind of watching them. "Where do you all wanna go today?" Jay asked, Amy shrugged. "Anywhere is fine, actually being in a friend group like this is fun." the male replied with a nodd. "Also, I went outside to walk Muffin, before you woke up and I saw a ladder by your house, I don't think it was always there? Jay?"

The question Seth asked.. Jay's breath caught in his throat. "Wh-What?! Fuck, okay uh. Do you all like hotels?" Jay asked, raising his shoulders a bit. "Road trip?" Jessica asked, "No, it's like..whatever, I think someone broke into my house. We just have to abandon this place now." Jay explained. "What? How do you know for sure Jay?" Tim asked, " _Trust me_ " Jay said.

Everyone looked at Jay with an intent expression. "Okay..." Seth hesitantly said, "Okay, pack your things. _Important_ things. I'll.. ask my parents for some money I guess." Jay said and got up. Everyone must've been confused and weirded out. Jay ran up to his room and grabbed his camera, he took out a large bag, the same one he used in the _future_. He put the tapes, some clothes, towels, his journal, and the camera in it.

There'll be food at the hotel, and there'll be towels. Jay could hear everyone talking about how strange he was acting. Jay wasn't going to deny it, if a friend said they needed to leave and go to a hotel, he would be weirded out too. Jay stumbled down the stairs and left his home to get into his car. Everyone followed along, "Jay, don't you think you're being a little paranoid?" Amy asked, "No, this is serious." he answered.

"I know what's going to happen." Jay said, "what? Jay have you finally lost it?" Brian asked, "Well..." Those words kind of smacked Jay acrossed the face. Damn. "Kind of...that doesn't matter." Jay gestured for everyone to put their things in his car. In which, they did, but were a little hesitant about it. "I trust you Jay, but I don't know if this will help us." Brian said. "It will! Please, just listen to me. I won't let you all..get murdered by Alex." Jay said and got in the car.

Everyone squeezed in, they seemed a little freaked out by Jay's reaction to all this. But Jay was just trying to protect them. Alex knows where he lives, he _has_ to go. He doesn't want anyone else to get involved with this, his parents are part of the ' don't get involved ' list. If they got involved, Jay would hate himself forever, even in the afterlife. Jay turned the key and started driving. The car ride was silent. Like the ride with Tim and Alex.

"Hey, let's get something to eat after we book a room eh?" Brian asked, he raised his shoulders at Jay from the back seat. Jay nodded absentmindedly. "Okay." He said casually. The ride wasn't too long, but it was far away from Jay's house so that was good. As soon as Jay parked, everyone grabbed their things and went inside. Jay checked in for a 2 bed room, most people are going to sleep on the floor. One of those people were Jay.

Everyone went up to the room, dropped the things in there and left. They all went down to the hotel cafe, Jay, Tim and Brian ordered a coffee while the rest of the crew had smoothies. Seth left Muffin in the room, hopefully the dog is trained enough to not chew out their things. The whole day was mostly awkward, Jay wanted more time to hang out with his friends, but Alex was still out there and he might still be sane.

Ignoring the fact that he broke into Jay's house...Knowing Alex, He would never do such a thing. Jay should get over this already, maybe go to the college already? There's a good chance Alex was just...living there. He shook that thought away. That was a suicide mission, no way. Jay's going to just...maybe talk to Alex. Since..Jay knows Alex's got a _very_ soft spot for him in his heart, Jay found it flattering and adorable, but this wasn't a battle of love.

At least...Jay thought it wasn't..

That night, Jay slept on the ground with Seth, Brian, and Tim. All the boys had agreed that the girls get to sleep on the beds, since, ladies first. They probably might always sleep on the beds from now on since they all didn't want to be rude. It seemed like everyone was sleeping. Jay quietly and slowly got up from his bed, he grabbed his camera, got the keycard, and put on his shoes before walking out the door.

Going out at night wasn't a good idea, it probably never will be but Jay was desperate. He walked down the stairs and out the lobby, Jay got in his car and decided to drive maybe to benedict hall. Jay ws having trouble remembering, all he knew was the street name, so this shouldn't be too hard... Jay searched up locations of halls on his GPS and found it immediately.

He put the phone on the dashboard of the car and made his way to the abandoned location. This was going to be...scary. Since it was night time and there's someone that isn't afraid of murdering there. But he has to man up. This was for Tim's sake, for Brian's, for everyone's sake. He needed them to survive this, Jay repeated over in his head again, "After, we're all going to move out of state..." 

Hopefully everyone survives.

Jay pulls up on the street, he parks his car and leaves it after turning out the key. It was dark. Jay quickly ran to the trunk of his car and got out a flashlight, now he has to figure out the way in...was it around the building? Jay turned the flashlight, not even after one second, Jay's phone buzzed. It almost gave him a heart attack, Jay took his phone out, tucking the flashlight under his arm he answered the call, figuring it was a friend. It was! But..

It wasn't a friend from the hotel.

"Leave, _Jay_." Alex's voice made Jay shudder.

"Alex? Where are you?!" Jay asked, 

but Alex ended the call before Jay could even continue speaking. Wait, if Alex could see him..Alex _was_ in the building. This scared Jay even more, he wanted Alex to be in benedict hall, but he also didn't. Jay inhaled a deep breath, "Alex! I'm coming in! Please don't hurt me!" Jay yelled as quietly as he could, he made his way around the structure and almost tripped into a maintenance tunnel by the hall.

Jay could've shattered his kneecaps, even though the drop wasn't even that far. Jay was probably paranoid and scared so he got pretty dramatic. Jay carefully sat on the ledge before dropping down, he made his way through the tunnel before reaching a small cewer like room. It was.. _very_ dark, so it took a few minutes for Jay to find a latch into benedict hall. Honestly, He was _terrified_. But he's gone too far in to give up now. Jay climbed out of the small room and into the hall. 

He looked around, flashing his flashlight on every little part of the room he was in. Jay didn't remember this, so he moved on into the next room. No Alex anywhere, that was both good and bad. Suddenly, Jay's phone buzzed again. Jay put his flashlight down and answered it, 

"Alex?" Jay called, 

"What? This is Tim."

"Oh." Jay lamely said, he looked around the hall he was in before focusing back onto the call.

"Where are you? I can't find you in the room _or_ the lobby." Tim asked out of concern.

"Don't worry about it." Jay said, "I'm in a hurry. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"What do you mean? Jay, it's almost 1am."

"be back soon."

Jay hung up and picked his flashlight up. Time to keep going. Jay powered off his phone for safety measures that Tim or anyone will call him, he needed to focus on this. Jay went upstairs, but there was no Alex in sight. Usually the hooded man would appear...but he wasn't here either. Jay was confused about that as well. 

TTA / Totheark would've replied to his first entry. Weird. (Remember, Jay doesn't know who TTA is, he died before finding out Hoody was Brian) Jay lifted his camera way up when he heard a few things being knocked down behind him. Jay instantly turned around and was struck by a mass amount of fear. He tried so hard to not hyperventilate or panic. "Alex?" Jay called out, taking a step towards the sound. No answer.

Common, Jay feared maybe the hooded man _had_ come here. Jay didn't want to get tackled, or filmed for god-knows-what. "Alex, if you're there, you can come out. I just want to talk.." Jay quivered in fear, still no answer. Typical, Jay kept walking, backwards for a bit before turning back around. Ghosts aren't real, monsters are though. Jay has no reason to be scared..besides being scared of Alex.

Jay mentally laughed at himself for being scared of a _person._ Sure, he was scared of Tim's alter, or TTA, but never of..a friend. The masked man didn't count because it wasn't mentally Tim. But Alex? Jay saw Alex as a friend suffering in silence. He didn't see him as a monster. He knew the **thing** was a monster, but Alex? No..

Alex was a good man, a good man with bad intentions. "Alex?" Jay called out again, this time, more hesitantly. More scared, he was shaking in fear. Can't really blame him, he's in an abandoned hall, at night, with a murderer in the building with him. After a few minutes of walking around, mostly blindly...Jay decided to look for the exit. He walked downstairs, down the hall...took a couple turns and the front door was in front of him.

Really, Jay didn't remember the place well, all he knew was that he hated this place. Jay unlocked the door and walked out, he ran back to his car and put his things in the trunk, (except his camera) before driving off. He decided to go back to the hotel, Jay was surprised he actually survived and didn't die. Jay felt like Alex was in benedict hall with him, he just needed more light.

But going in the day was more...risky? Jay didn't know how it made a difference with night, but he'll think about this later. When Jay got to the hotel, Tim was sitting in the lobby, Jay walked over to him, "Hey," Jay greeted him quietly. "Jay- where did you go?" Tim asked, worried. "I had to take care of something, let's go to bed, okay?" Jay smiled tiredly. "O...Okay." Tim nodded before they both made their way up to the room again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter- sorry I've been slacking off for a few days- I guess those stupid anime demon boys got to me, dammit they're so cute :pensive: I'm gonna keep writing, but I'm keeping quiet for awhile, since...anxiety? Lol.


	17. ❝Operator Hates Muffins❞

* * *

Jay groaned tiredly as he sat up, the ground was _not_ comfortable. Not at all. Jay stood up and walked over to the bathroom, but someone was in there. Probably one of the girls, since Brian was now sitting on Jessica's bed. "Mornin' " Jay greeted his friend, Brian nodded lazily. "How did you sleep?" He asked, "Well enough." Brian answered, "great-" Jay answered, he sat down on the bed next to Brian.

Brian snaked an arm around Jay, "You look more tired than usual, Tim said you went somewhere last night. Mind telling me about it?" He asked, Jay yawned. "I went...to uh..run an errand." Jay lied, "At 1am?" Brian raised a brow. "Mhm" "Okay.." Brian stood up and walked over to the front door, "I'm going to get breakfast, meet you all downstairs?" 

Jay nodded and waved Brian off. "Take your sweet time.." Jay said, "Actually, you can come with me, don't want you to just...stare off into the distance like..like you don't care." Brian chuckled. Jay shrugged and got up. "Whatever, " Jay uttered. He walked over to Brian and laid his head on his back, "Just hurry and moooooooove." He complained.

"Alright, alright-" Brian said and started walking out into the hall, Jay followed along, maybe going to benedict hall while not having insomnia was a bad idea. Now Jay was sore and tired. He didn't know if he should bring someone with him to the hall, probably not. He'll go alone, sort everything out with Alex, then...then leave. Everything will work out perfectly, it has to.

Jay shook Brian, "hey! I'm going to go somewhere again tomorrow, don't ask." he said without thinking, "What? Why?" Brian perked up and turned around, he held Jay's arms to he wouldn't fall over, "I'm going somewhere." Jay said and wiggled his way out of Brian's grasp. "Why though?" The taller male asked, "I need to do something." Jay answered.

"But...what are we going to do?" Brian asked, "Something. You guys can do something here." The smaller man replied, "But Jay, you've been acting so strange. We're all worried. You're our _friend_." Brian shook his head in protest. Jay stayed silent. "Do you trust me?" He asked, "What?" "Do you trust me, Brian?" "Yes-yes of course I do Jay," Brian said,

"Then I'm going to do this, this'll...fix what's coming." Jay replied and nodded. "What's coming? Jay what are you talking about?" Brian was confused, should he tell him about the Operator? "It! It's coming! You know how Alex has been weird and not sleeping for a couple of weeks when we were all working on Marble Hornets right?" Jay says, he crosses his arms and looks up at Brian. "Yes? What about that? What's..what's _it_?" The bigger man asked out of pure confusion.

"Someone has been stalking Alex and...making him go insane- if we continue to let Alex know our location, he's going to- kill one of us like how he did last time." Jay informed, "What?! What do you mean _last time_?!" Brian was even more confused now, "You wouldn't understand. You wouldn't. That's why I'm keeping quiet. I'll tell you all about when I come back tomorrow. Okay?" Jay raised his shoulders and gestured for Brian to agree. "Fine.." Brian muttered.

"Okay. Let's go get some food, we'll bring some to the others as well." Jay said and walked down the stairs of the hotel. Brian followed behind hesitantly. Jay grabbed a big plate and started getting some of the food, either hashbrowns, waffles or tots, it didn't matter. Jay hoped nobody disliked the breakfast. Brian got some as well for the crew, though, he was silent the entire time.

Usually he'd either tell Jay jokes or just talk to him when they were getting food like this, but..he didn't. Hopefully Jay didn't say anything to hurt him, Jay would never want that on a friend. Brian was important, everyone was important to him. As long as nobody knew his location, TTA wasn't going to interfere, everything was going to be okay. Jay's going to edit the footage he took last night while everyone is eating.

When they both came up to the room, everyone was up except Seth, Muffin was up though, and he was running around the room like a child that had too much caffeine. Jay left the plate on the table and Jessica walked over, "You're not eating, Jay?" She asked, He replied with a shake of the head and walked over to get his laptop. "Isn't it a little too early to go on social media?" Amy asked, walking over to the food as well.

"No, I just...needed to edit something." Jay replied. "ooh, are you a vlogger or something?" Amy raised a brow. "Kind of..?" Jay chuckled nervously. "I'm sure that recording will look great," Tim jumped in, "Aww. You're giving him support! How nice~" Amy cooed and grinned. "Ugh, girls.." Tim uttered, he wasn't wrong. What's up with girls and boy's love? They seem to drool at the sight of it. (Yeah Jay, I totally don't do it-) "Uh huh" Jay agreed with a small breathy laugh.

Tim walked over to Jay looked at him with an intent gaze. "Did you go looking for Alex last night, Jay?" He asked, "What? I-uh-no." Jay denied, "There's something about him that you obsess over." Tim said, a small flash of pain lit in his eyes. "No, no.." Jay denied it again. "I'm just.. _really_ worried about him. Y'know, he's never acted so strange before..Alex is usually nice.." 

Tim didn't look convinced. "Why did you go look for him if he's so dangerous? I don't need you or anyone here to get hurt." Tim said, Jay furrowed his brows. What's up with Tim and caring so much? Tim was always so nosy and protective, saying whenever Jay shouldn't do something or when Jay doesn't need to see something. Jay turned a little red in anger,

"Stop _caring_ about what I'm doing Tim." Jay said coldly, the burlier man was taken aback, "But-I do. You might die, you even said it yourself, Alex was dangerous." Tim said and slammed his arm on the table. "Hey! Boys, don't fight." Amy said, Tim looked over at her and sighed. "Right...sorry." He apologized sincerely. Jay just turned his head back to the laptop and kept doing whatever he was doing, before that though, he made a little "hmph" noise.

Implying that he was angry at Tim, and Tim knew, he just turned away with a small sigh to go and eat breakfast.

* * *

Once Jay was finished editing, he posted the entry and tweeted it on twitter. Jay then closed the laptop, grabbed his camera and pressed the record button, he set the device on the table, then, he sat down on one of the beds to do something. Jay looked in the nightstand drawer, there was usually a book in the drawyers, but there was only a single bottle of used hand lotion. Gross. Jay closed it and stared at the ceiling.

Jay dealt with this kind of boredom before, but, this time, it was more boring..and left easier to stand. Jay took out his phone and went to google maps to save the location of benedict hall, then went on youtube to watch something. There was never anything really interesting, the news was boring and most channels were boring as well. With nothing left to do, he sat up and picked up the camera to go out.

This time, not to benedict hall. "You all want to..go somewhere?" Jay asked, Amy nodded, Jessica slightly raised a hand, Tim and Brian stood up, and Seth was...still sleeping. Jay didn't know if he should take Muffin, but he figures dogs need walks so he quickly wrote a note and put it beside Seth before putting Muffin on a leash.

"Let's hope Seth doesn't get mad" Brian chuckled. "I hope so as well." Jay said, looking down at the small dog. He didn't seem to be angry or upset that Jay was gonna take him on a walk. Jay smiled. What a good dog, Jay kneeled down to pet the little animal. "You're so cute! I wish I could carry you the entire time we're walking around." Jay smiled.

Muffin answered with a happy bark. Jay stood up and continued walking. "We just walking around this place or you wanna go somewhere by foot?" Brian asked, "Somewhere on foot. Probably a nearby park with a lake." Jay answered. "Great, I love skipping rocks." He said and pointed at himself like the world was revolved around him. "Uh huh." Jay rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

Tim walked up between them and smiled, "So, what park-?" He asked, Jay moved a bit to give both of the men space, "I dunno, I can always search it up." Jay said, he took out his phone and searched for nearby parks. Tim looked over Jay's shoulder to see, "Benedict hall? Was that where you went?" Tim asked, Jay quickly swiped his phone away and shook his head. "No- not at all-" He shook his head. 

"Then why is it saved?" Timothy asked, raising a brow. "Because- it just is, y'know, haunted place, more views for my vlog?" Jay said nervously. "O...kay.." Tim said and backed up a bit to give Jay some space as well. "Don't worry 'bout it Tim Tam, I'm sure Jay's got everything under control." Brian grinned a bit. "Right" Tim said, Jay shot Brian a grateful smile. Everyone walked out the lobby door and turned right to go onto the street, Muffin walked along and looked around.

Seth's dog was adorable, Jay couldn't help but smile everytime he got the chance to look at Muffin. Once the crew reached a side of the road where Rosswood was visible, Muffin started barking loudly at the treeline, Jay was a bit startled and confused. "Muffin? What's wrong?" he asked and picked up the small dog. Brian peered over and observed the dog. Jay looked over at the treeline. "I don't see anythi-" There, out of the blue, the tall monster that had stalked Alex. Jay perked up and started walking with the dog in his arms.

"What's wrong? What do you see?" Brian asked, the girls followed along closely, paranoid, "Alex's stalker, we should hurry up" Jay said and started walking faster. "Wait-" He said and stopped, everyone stopped along. Jay gestured for the girls to go in the front, only because Jay wanted to make sure nothing happened to them. Then, they call continued to walk. After a couple of steps, Muffin stopped barking.

Jay put the dog down and patted his head to soothe him. "I hope everything's alright." Jessica said and kneeled down to pet the dog as well. "I hope so too.." Jay uttered quietly. Jessica, Amy and Jay sat at a bench to rest, the other two boys just leaned on the bench. "Are you sure that was the stalker Jay?" Brian asked, "Sure of it.." Jay said. "What? A stalker?!" Amy scooted towards Jessica more. "It's not _our_ stalker, not yet at least, Amy." Jay informed.

"I hope it's never! We should move hotels.." Amy said, Jay shook his head. "Not yet, after we know for sure that it's after us too, we'll go." Jay said, though.. running away won't do anything, and Jay knew that. TTA still hasn't appeared for some odd reason. Jay was starting to get suspicious, maybe Totheark was someone he knew? Like the masked man. They had a yellow hoodie, who else had a yellow hoodie? Brian?

Brian couldn't be the hooded man, there's no way. Maybe it was just a mere coincidence. Jay stood up and continued walking. Everyone followed him, they were talking about what was going on again, Jay heard a few utters on his behavior, most were about the stalker. The Operator. the police won't do anything Jay already knows that. But he also knows that someone was _going_ to try and contact the police, it never works, it never will.

The operator will do something about their phones so it doesn't even matter.

* * *

Two chapters in one day! Let's make it three! I'm almost done with this fic and I'm so excited to write the last one so I can begin writing my Bray or Jaylex fanfic after! :D


	18. ❝Nightmares❞

* * *

Once everyone got home, it was already late. They had been out walking the dog for that long? By now, Seth was awake and he didn't seem upset when they came back, he actually seemed relieved.

"Sorry we took you dog out without your permission" Jay said, taking off his shoes and unclipping the leash from Muffin's collar. "It's fine, I didn't want to walk Muffin today anyway" Seth said, as Muffin came running to him. He pat his dog and hugged Muffin comfortingly. "Lazy." Jay rolled his eyes playfully and collapsed on the bed. "Hey! get off my bed, I'm still sleeping on it." Amy said and gestured for Jay to get off because she was going to bed. "Fine.." Jay sighed and got off it.

Tomorrow he has to risk his life..well, since Jay knows everyone is staying back the room everything should be okay..and _if_ Jay dies, he wouldn't know what to do. Hopefully they keep running...hopefully they resolve things..Jay shook that thought out of his head. Jay had information, he knows how he can help everyone, he knows how to stop Alex, everything should be okay. Jay isn't going to fail.

Hopefully he isn't.

* * *

"Jay?"

Tim's voice echoed in Jay's head, "Hm?" he hummed in response, Jay opened his eyes, everything was pitch black, oh. Right, it's night time. "Tim? Hello?" Jay called out, Tim suddenly went silent and Jay didn't know why, "Tim...?" Jay sat up and looked around, he should be able to see the window since moonlight illuminated most of the room. However, there was no light at all. 

He splayed his arms around, he could feel his blanket and the rug, but he couldn't see it. Jay was panicking now, trying not to breathe at such a high speed. "H..Hello-?" Jay called out again, no answer. He quickly laid back down, was it the masked man? Had he finally appeared? Was this it? Oh no. Jay had failed, Tim was probably sick again, he probably shifted into the mask and - Jay was going to die, the masked man could _kill_ him.

Jay started hyperventilating. He tried to calm himself down and go back to sleep. "Come on Jay, it's okay..this is just a dream.." He repeated to himself over and over again. His mind was tired, but his body refused to sleep, his adrenaline was pumping like crazy. "fuck...fuck..Fuck!" Jay cursed,

"Jay! Wake up! Is everything okay?!" Tim's voice cut through the darkness, Jay woke up in a cold sweat and with Tim by his side. "You were shuffling and - in a panic. Are you alright?!" Tim asked, Jay paused and looked at his trembling hands. "N-No-" He was on the edge of tears, struggling to not cry. But tears built up in his eyes as he started sobbing a bit.

Tim set a hand on his back and shushed him comfortingly. Muffin had woken up due to Jay's crying, great...hopefully nobody else was going to wake up. The small dog ran over to him and crawled up to his chest. "J-Just go back to bed. I'll be okay in the morning." Jay informed and wiped his tears off. "Are you sure?" Tim asked, "yeah, yeah." Jay reassured him.

Tim went back to his bed and fell asleep after a few minutes. Jay was petting Muffin and tried to fall asleep himself, but his adrenaline wouldn't calm down. So he ended up staying up the whole night, patting Muffin's head and back while staring at the red light the was shone on the clock.

* * *

It was 5am, light barely shone from the sun as it rose, Jay got up from his bed and gently set the sleeping dog next to his bed. he grabbed his camera, put on his shoes and stared at his hat on the table. Jay decided not to wear it since it made his hair more messy than it already was. He walked out the door and down the stairs, it was a bit weird that usually nobody was here even though the hotel had it's own cafe or something.

That didn't matter now, Jay had a job to do and he should hurry up. Jay rushed out the door and into his car, time to return back to benedict hall, by the time he got there, it should be more light filled. So Jay doesn't need his flashlight. Again, Jay knew this was suicide mission if Jay dies, he wouldn't know what to do after, he clearly stated.

He still feared for what happened if Alex comes after his friends, all of his efforts came to waste and he would have to die knowing that his friends were dead as well. He would have to live his afterlife in guilt, shame and sadness. But when was Jay ever happy since this all started? It's okay, everyone can handle themselves.

But everyone died by the hands of Alex last time. So maybe they can't, what happened after Jay died in the other future anyway? Did Alex kill Tim? Maybe Tim killed Alex? Maybe they both fled. Maybe Tim...no. It's not the time to start thinking about...this kind of thing. Jay parked his car and grabbed his camera before getting out of the car.

"Round fucking two, _Alex_ " Jay uttered before making his way to the main door of benedict hall, of course, it was still unlocked since Jay unlocked it to leave last last night. He walked in, closing the doors as quietly as he could so he wouldn't alarm Alex. This was his chance, it's now or never. Alex met him in that basement light setting, there's a good chance Alex will be down there again, but this time..

Jay was more than ready to take him on. Jay quickly walked around, trying to find the setting, he was having trouble since the place was so big. However, Jay was so sure he was going to find it. The image of Alex pointing a gun at him burned into his brain.

* * *

WOO HOO. JAY VS ALEX. THEY GONNA MAKE UP!! (Or make out..) KHADSBH KIDDING KIDDING LMAO


	19. ❝Tonight's A New Moon❞

Tim' POV now ;)  
OMG THIS IS PROBS MY FAVE CHAP :(((

* * *

Dammit, dammit, dammit. 

Where the hell did Jay go? He had left his phone at the hotel room, so Tim couldn't call him but- Tim quickly got on the phone, there wasn't a password, typical Jay...He opened it up and went onto maps, he _had_ to be at that..benedict hall place. Hold on. Tim had suddenly remembered that he needed to tell Jay something, that... "important" thing.

But every chance Tim had, he had forgotten! Tim mentally called himself stupid before putting his jacket on and getting read to go, but the thing was that Tim didn't have his car, walking there would talk forever. But he was going to risk it - It's possible Jay went to that place because he knew something that was related to Alex there.

Maybe Alex _was_ there. Tim couldn't let anything happen to Jay. He cared way too much about him but Jay would never want to understand. That was something wrong about Jay, he was stubborn and made stupid choices. Jay is going to get himself _killed_. He should've stopped him, if Jay got hurt, Tim would never forgive himself.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked as he slowly woke up, "I'm looking for Jay." Tim replied in a hurry. "Jay said not to worry about it, he'll be back so just stay here Tim." Brian said and laid his head back down. "Brian, he's going to look for a presumed _murderer_." Tim said, "He can practically die, I believe Alex is a killer."

Brian shook his head. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" He asked and stretched, Tim shook his head as well, but in protest. "No! Aren't you worried?! Don't you think Alex is a bad person?" Tim asked, that woke up everyone else in the room. "Tim? Are you alright? You seem to be stressed-" Jessica asked.

"No-no I'm not- I'm wasting time-" Tim growled lowly and rushed to the front door, he noticed that the keycard was still here, if Jay left, he would have brought it with him right? "Tim?! What do you mean Alex is a bad person? Did he do something?" Amy asked. Tim shrugged and ushered himself out the door, but Brian caught the handle and furrowed his brows at his friend.

"Tim. Jay can handle himself...you don't need to worry.." Brian hesitantly said, "He's taller than me, sure, but he isn't stronger, Alex could strangle him easily." Tim said, about to run down the hall. Brian didn't answer and Tim grumbled in annoyance before running off. Tim made his way down the stairs and out the lobby doors.

Tim got on the trail for the walking directions on Jay's phone.

Tim ran, he held up the phone and glanced down at the phone and up at where he was going to make sure he doesn't get off the trail. Come on, come on...why does the hotel have to be so far away from this stupid location? Tim almost dropped the phone as he ran, since he was getting dizzy. His stamina was draining, but he kept running away.

"I'm not going to let you fucking die.."

Tim uttered those words under his breath the closer he got to benedict hall. There was no way to contact Jay, which Tim needed to. Once Tim was a few feet away from the hall, he slowed down a bit, he really didn't want to. He wanted to keep running, but if he kept pushing himself, he'll pass out and by the time he woke up, Jay would probably already be gone.

The thought hurt Tim, even if it doesn't happen, he'll cry just talking about it. Tim knew Jay was more than a stubborn cameraman, he was a friend. A really good friend. Right? He pushed the main doors open and ran inside, but Jay wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Fuck_. He ran into the hall, made turns and ran upstairs, but couldn't find Jay.

He might as well find Alex before Jay did, Alex was going to hurt him, _hurt_ him. If he wanted Jay to live so Tim could see him, he had to hurry. He continued running around the place blindly, he ran past a window, which sparked a little deja vu. Tim stopped, he walked over and peered over the edge, it was hazy, but Tim was sure maybe he was just imagining things.

He had never been here before so - dammit! He was was wasting time, he better hurry - Tim continued looking for Jay, Alex- anyone of those people. Tim finally realized he didn't have a weapon, he looked in the pockets of his jacket and all he found was a single pocket knife. _Jay's_ pocket knife. Tim didn't remembering taking it, he also doubt he could kill someone with it since it was a bit dull and small.

It'll work though.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard to his right, Tim feared for Jay's life. He inhaled deeply before taking off in that direction, finally, he shouted Jay's name.

"JAY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

But.

It was probably..

Too late.

* * *


	20. FINALE . ❝His Last Breath❞

* * *

Minutes before Tim arrives.

Finally, Jay found the damn basement like place. This struck Jay, since it was so familiar and he remembered his death like it was yesterday. Jay walked around, mostly into the empty rooms, staying longer in the room where he bled out in. Jay stared, he shouldn't think about this and wait for Alex.

Jay slowly peered out of the room, no Alex yet...suddenly, a loud slam was heard, at the main entrance? Maybe Alex had just returned. Hopefully not from killing everyone, but Jay was probably overthinking it. He sighed and walked out, maybe Alex isn't going to show, maybe he rushed things. Jay should've waited. He was so impatient and wanted to get things over with.

He even yelled at his friends, just to get over this stupid situation. The Operator had barely affected him or anyone else, maybe Jay _did_ rush things. He walked up the steps and sighed, Jay was about to make his way back to the main doors, but Alex's voice caught his attention.

"Jay! How the hell did you know about this place?!" Alex asked, pointing a gun at Jay. The smaller male set the camera down and raised his hands. "L..Listen, Alex-" Jay said, he was breathing heavily and - Jay thought he'd be more ready for this day to come, but... it isn't very easy to stay calm when a gun is being pointed at your face.

"Why should I listen?" Alex asked, gripping the gun tightly, finger on the trigger, ready to break Jay. "Because..we're friends aren't we..?" Jay asked, slowly taking a step closer to the other man. Alex paused. "I never hurt you..I never would. I just...I'm just not ready for a relationship like...like _that,_ Alex," Jay said. Alex furrowed his brows and sighed.

"I'm not mad at that. I told you to burn those tapes, not post them on youtube." Alex growled. "I'm sorry. But.." Jay took another step closer and lowered his arms slowly. "Alex..." Jay softly said, "I care about you. I'm going to help you...I care about you-! I just want you to live a good long life. I don't want anybody to die." 

Alex seemed more hesitant to shoot now. Yes! Yes! Jay was doing a good job, he just needed to continue talking in this tone, that soft spot was a big advantage for Jay. "Please, Alex, just lower the gun and...I'll help you. I know how to defeat that.. _thing._ " That wasn't true. Jay didn't know, but he was going to figure it out with Alex on his side.

Alex lowered a gun a bit more and looked at Jay like he was sad, or even showing that he was happy to see that Jay wanted to help him and not get in his way. Jay took a final step towards his friend. "Okay? I promise...I'll save you. I care about you, I..." Jay set his hands on Alex's chest and laid his head on it. Jay wanted to take them back, but he already had Alex on his side, he could tell because Alex's heart was beating at a fast pace, his gun was also lowered. Jay felt an arm wrap around him.

But a pain surged through Jay's body, his eyes widened as he backed up from Alex's embrace. "Thanks for trying to emotionally manipulate me." Alex hissed at Jay, Fuck. Jay coughed and backed up. His ears rang from the shot, his wound was on his side, like last time. He failed. He's going to die...Jay quickly grabbed his camera and limped away from Alex. 

Alex growled and ran after him, but the sound of Tim's voice stopped him, Jay was going to call for Tim, but he felt tired all of a sudden, Jay could barely move, only taking a couple of clumsy steps back. Alex looked around before walking off to probably find Tim- Jay stood up again, at least he tried to.

This only resulted him in falling down with more pain coming from his side. "T-Tim!" Jay called out as loud as he could, but it came out a little quiet. Jay pushed himself back, Jay stared in horror as large pools of blood leaked from his injury, it was truly gross- but also painful to see again. Finally, after what felt as if forever, Tim ran down the stairs and saw Jay- "Holy shit! Jay!" Tim shouted.

He ran over and was hesitant to lift Jay up. "Nn..No- T-Timothy-" Jay groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. Tim knitted his brows together before wrapping his arms around Jay softly, Jay could tell Tim was trying not to cry. "T-Tim, j..just go get Alex, he might find th..the others-" Jay struggled to talk, "No, no.." Tim uttered, he pulled away from the hug and cupped Jay's cheeks.

"Jay...I..I should've told you sooner.." Tim breathed in nervously. Jay shook his head. "Sst..stop. Just g-go-" "No Jay. Please." Tim protested, he slid one of his hands onto the one Jay used to apply pressure on his wound. "I- ugh, I like you- this- this might be a bad time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but..Jay- I.." Tim was too sad to say it, this would make him more sad.

_"I love you..so much"_

Jay opened his eyes a bit more and chuckled halfheartedly. "Bullshit.." Jay uttered. Tim chuckled breathlessly as well and leaned in closer to Jay. "I'm so sorry..I was too late.." Tim looked upset again, like this was his fault. -It was Jay's though. "Shut up.." Jay smiled weakly, Tim shook his head and leaned in enough to place his lips on Jay's.

Jay was too tired to have any other reaction like flustered or surprised, He just slightly kissed back to let Tim know he felt the same way. Jay closed his eyes and set his other hand on the hand Tim used to cup his cheek. After a minute, Tim pulled away. "I'll get you an ambulance, d-don't worry Jay..I promise-I'll-" "Nn..no. It's a waste of time, jj..just go and get Alex, that'll be enough-" Jay interrupted him.

"But-" "Come on Tim, _I love you_ and I know you're going to beat him, I-I'm going to.." Jay trailed off, he was getting more dizzy. The room was spinning. "I'm-I'm going to miss you." Jay said and used the rest of his strength to hug Tim. He clutched onto Tim's jacket tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I love you so much- I'm so sorry Tim.." Jay sobbed, he poured all of his emotions out, he couldn't keep it in anymore.

Tim sobbed lightly as well, he slowly snaked his arms around Jay, "I.." Tim paused. "I love you so much as well.." He mumbled as Jay slowly let go of his jacket, then, that was it.

Jay was gone.

He's gone forever.

* * *


	21. THANK YOU!

THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME ON THIS WONDERFUL JOURNEY! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS AND I LOVE ANGST SO MUCH HJADVSHADJS

IM SO SORRY IF YOU CRIED :(

BUT IM GLAD THAT YOU CRIED IF YOU DID :)

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH SUFFER  
JKJKJKJK ILY <333

I hope you all enjoyed this! I will NOT make a sequel, only because that would ruin everything :(

BUT-

I will write bonus chapters like,, idk, maybe other things that Tim and Jay did together _alone_ or maybe what the crew did after Jay died.

Anyway! This book is officially over! Jay is dead and Tim is- DEPRESSED! 

This has so many reads and I'm actually grateful as hell that it does- I hope you aren't mad that there was only ONE kiss throughout all these 20 chapters!!!

I'm working on new stories :)

Request bonus chapters if you wanna dude,, I'll be here trying to make a good book cover.

~Ghxst

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there's at least 1000 words :"(


End file.
